


Even Alphas Need Protection Sometimes

by JAYJEN11



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, M/M, Military Backstory, Minor Character Death, Omega Jared, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stripper Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-04-05
Packaged: 2021-04-11 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: Jensen is an exotic dancer that witnesses a gang style assassination at the hands of Jeffrey-Dean Morgan, Alpha leader of a major crime syndicate. He is talked into testifying by his Beta best friend Chris; however Chris is then assaulted and flees the state leaving Jensen alone to face the police, the FBI and the mountain man Jim Beaver sends to keep him safe before he testifies.Jared, as a marine has seen things and done things he would never want to relive but all that has helped him set up one of the top security firms in the country. Now he uses his skills to protect others.He takes very seriously 'Don't ask, don't tell' it's a motto that has kept him alive this long and only a very few people know his secret, it doesn't affect his skills or abilities so why should it matter how others react to him?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 83
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is an assassination scene at the start of chapter one and talk of maybe non-con assault in chapter one.  
Other than that tags will be added as the story goes.  
I can guarantee no major characters will be killed hut I can't guarantee they won't get hurt/injured, considering the story line.  
This will be slow burn - things are not going to happen in a hurry (as per my usual writing style) :) so warning has been given  
CHAPTER SIX DEALS WITH POST BATTLE PTSD

‘Fucking Chris and his fucking dick’ Jensen thought as he pulled his beanie down lower and his scarf tighter around his neck and headed down the dark streets leading to their apartment.

It wasn’t that he was scared to be walking by himself down the back alleys in the early hours of the morning, hell he was an Alpha; but living in New York this long had given him a healthy respect for the night life of the city and he preferred to have another pack member close just in case, even if he was a Beta.

He couldn’t wait to get out of this state and back to the sun and warmth of Texas, three months and he was finished with university in this manic city and he could go home where he already had a position waiting for him.

He rounded a corner and came across a group of men standing beside a black SUV, a young man on his knees in the middle of the group. His heart rate jumped and he gasped in a breath before quickly jumping back behind the building. He inhaled deeply and could smell the animalistic agitation of an Alpha as well as a number of testosterone laden Betas.

“You stole from me Calvert and you know the consequences.” A low voice growled and Jensen felt the power of the Alpha slide through him making his wolf twitch and his fangs tingle as they wanted to push through.

“JD please it won’t happen again please, I needed it for my kid…” The waft of desperate Omega joined the strong stench of the other wolves. It was odd for a gang like this to have an Omega, unless the Alpha had purchased him for his knot needs.

“You damn right it won’t happen again.”

“JD please” he begged

“How do you think it’ll look to my leadership, to my authority if I let you go Calvert? They’ll say I take it up the ass without KY and that just aint true kid; that's what you're here for and you know what? You certainly weren't worth the money you took from me.”

“No, no they won’t JD, they’ll say you’re a good man, they’ll see you have a heart…” the man gasped, tears in his voice

“But here’s the thing…I don’t. Do it!” he snapped and Jensen heard the snick of a safety being released.

His brain was telling him to move, to run, but his wolf was telling him to turn and save the young beast and he was frozen in place, fighting a battle of ethics while watching the horror show play out in his line of vision.

“Hey what’s going on out there?” a voice called from above them, making Jensen jump, and a light was switched on in someone’s living room casting dim light around the whole alley.

“Shut up you old hag.” One of the Beta’s called out

“Don’t old hag me you hooligan. I’m calling the police, I’m tired of all this gang business going down in my street.”

“Fuck you bitch.” He called back before firing a shot off up into the air

“Fucking moron.” The low voice growled before slapping the shooter across the back of the head, then, as Jensen watched he pulled a long knife, almost a sword, out of his belt, held his arm high and swung

The man on his knees let out a terrified scream but it was cut short as the blade slid through his wind pipe. Blood gushed everywhere as he fell to the ground and the stench of copper almost had Jensen gagging.

Jensen's wolf whimpered and his legs gave way, he leaned against the bricks as he felt bile rising. He couldn’t throw up, he couldn’t let them hear he was here. He took a few deep breaths and stood up, looking back over to the carnage.

What he saw though were four wolves sniffing the air and staring in his direction and then lights above them started turning on, illuminating his features.

‘Shit!’ he thought to himself as he turned and ran on wobbly legs down the alley

“Don’t just fucking stand there.” The Alpha’s voice growled and Jensen stepped up his speed

He knew this area, he walked this way three nights a week with Chris, so he turned down a couple of alleys, jumped a fence and trotted until he came out onto a busy main street.

He quickly pulled off his scarf and beanie and dashed into an Irish Bar that was open and full of people.

“What’ll it be?”

“Whisky.” Jensen gasped out as he reached into his pocket for cash. He didn’t even blink when the bar tender raised his eyes at the glitter scattered on it.

He grabbed his glass and went and stood at the end of the bar so he could see out onto the street. He saw the Beta's run past and then walk back fast as they looked in all the windows and sniffed at the air. Jensen was sure they wouldn’t recognise him, it hadn’t been that bright, they had been a bit of a distance from him in the alley and he had removed his beanie and scarf; but he stepped back into a group of smokers, to cover his scent just in case. A few minutes later, and on his second whisky, which was now warming him up and slowing his heart rate, he watched the black SUV do a couple of drive by’s.

He sat for another fifteen minutes, enjoying the safety of the bar before quietly slipping out into the street and flagging down a taxi. It was only six blocks but he wasn’t risking it, and he apologised to the driver for the short distance with a generous tip, again dusted with glitter.

***

“Shit whadaya gonna do?” Chris gasped the next afternoon after he got home from his night of debauchery and Jensen could finally talk about what he’d seen.

“Whadaya mean what am I going to do? Nothing.”

“Jen you have to tell someone, you gotta go to the cops or the wolf council. You saw an Omega get murdered by an Alpha, you can’t just ignore it.”

“It’s New York Chris, people ignore shit like this all the time.”

“Yeah but that aint us, that aint you. I know how you were brought up”

“Chris the dude had a sword, a fucking sword, he meant business. His scent was older and stronger than mine and he was the leader of a wolf gang; I’ve seen enough movies to know how this ends for me if I tell anyone.”

“Jensen…”

“Chris no.” he snapped

“Fine.” Chris sighed conceding to the Alpha’s authority

***

Jensen and Chris were sitting in the dressing room with a couple of the other dancers, getting ready for their performances

“Ah everyone just watch yourselves out there tonight.” The Manager said nervously from the doorway where he stood wringing his hands with tension

“What’s going on Rob?” Chris asked

“There are a couple of Jeffrey-Dean Morgan’s guys in the club tonight.”

“Jeffrey-Dean Morgan? Doesn't he own this place?” Jensen asked with a confused frown

“Yeah, and rumour has it the boss reamed his guys for fucking something up; they’re a little wound tight and ready to let off some steam. Look you’re all grown men and women but can I suggest you don’t go anywhere alone with them and just watch your backs. Word on the street is they play a little too rough and I don’t want anyone hurt.” Rob muttered meekly before turning and walking away.

“Well the good news is there’s a couple of bachelorette parties in the house tonight too.” One of the guys jiggled his eyebrows. Money always flowed when these woman got fruity pink drinks in them, even if you did earn it by dodging groping hands and lewd suggestions.

“Great.” Jensen huffed

“What?”

“Nothing, I just look forward to the day when I can open my wallet without glitter being over everything. I’m tired of the looks I get from people.”

“Hey don’t knock it dude, if you work that pelvis like you usually do you should have this week’s rent covered.” Chris said with a slap to the back

“What did you do?” Jensen asked with a resigned sigh

“Nothing man but not all of us have a free ride at a top notch uni, some of us have to pay our way.”

“Chris you work this job plus teach guitar and tutor younger students, you forget I know how much you earn man.”

“You know how it goes, just wanted to have a good time last night.” he shrugged casually although he wouldn't look Jensen in the eyes

“Dude you do not have the money or brain cells to lose by snorting that shit”

“It’s only every now and then.”

“Yeah well I ain't covering your half of the rent again, you still haven’t paid me back from last time, so dust yourself in glitter dude and work your ass.”

***

He had been nervous at first, and he could smell the tension at the table of goons but as the night wore on and they drank more whisky, they got more relaxed and rowdy. As a precaution, after last night, Jensen had washed in a suppressant gel to mask his smell; it wasn't ideal, it meant he didn't smell like he was anything, not human or _were_, and so it was obvious he was a wolf covered in suppressant, but he would rather that than his scent at the moment and he felt relatively safe as he stayed well away from them; Chris, however, with a couple of the other guys and girls had ventured over, tempted by the large denominations being waved around for lap dances.

***

Jensen had to admit it had been a successful night and the even better news was the girls had handed enough cash over the bar that Jensen could trade some of his glitter covered notes for clean higher denominations. He had no problem with what he did. Hell it paid well and kept his body lean and in shape, but he knew he was being judged when he handed over ones and twos covered in perfume and makeup.

The only downfall of the whole night was Chris leaving a note on the dressing room mirror saying he’d be late, which pissed Jensen off, he knew he didn’t feel safe walking alone at the moment, so he headed out front and hailed a taxi.

***

“Lo” Jensen snapped into the phone, it was fucking four in the morning and he'd only been asleep for an hour

“Is this Mr Ackles?”

“Wha...?”

“Is this Jensen Ackles?”

“What’s going on?” Jensen asked as he sat up in bed, the woman on the other end of the phone sounded serious and he could hear sirens in the background

“You’re listed as Christian Kane’s emergency contact…”

“Where is he? I he OK?”

“I’m calling from Lennox Health Emergency Department…”

“Is he OK?”

“He is unconscious and we need permission to carry out some tests.”

“I’m coming now.”

“The list is quite long Mr Ackles, we’ll start at the top..” the doctor said once Jensen identified himself to administration.

“At the top?”

“Large gash to his head leading to concussion, broken cheek bone, two cracked ribs, broken wrist and two broken fingers. He has knife cuts and cigarette burns on his body, bruising around his abdomen and…”

“And?”

“This is why we need your consent Mr Ackles. It looks like your friend was kicked or beaten as well as hit over the head with a bottle of some sort. We need to do a CAT scan of his head and x-rays to see if there is any internal damage or bleeding and we need to do a rectal exam to make sure there is no permanent damage there as we can see tearing.”

“He was raped?” Jensen gasped as bile rose in his throat

“It may have been consensual or yes he may have been raped. Is Mr Kane homosexual?”

“He’s straight but I have known him to…you know”

“He had body glitter…”

“He’s a dancer, that doesn’t mean he’s anything else and that doesn’t mean people have the right to just assume and take…”

“I wasn’t implying…”

“Not you, them, whoever did this.”

“If you could just sign this paperwork?” The doctor said as the nurse handed over a clip board.

After they had his signature they walked off and Jensen reached for his phone. First calling Chris’s family, glazing over the injuries just advising he was in hospital and promising his mother he would stay with him until they could get the next plane out of Dallas; and then ringing his parents because he needed to hear his mama’s voice to keep him calm and needed to explain to his father what had happened to a pack member.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr Ackles?” Jensen looked up from where he was blearily staring at the floor tiles

“Yeah?”

“I’m detective Pellegrino”

“How can I help you?”

“We’ve been called in due to Mr Kane’s injuries.”

“Why? Have they confirmed he was…uh…forced?”

“No not yet but his injuries are consistent with a number of attacks on men in the area who work at certain establishments.”

“Someone is beating up dancers?” Jensen yelped, you think this would be something Rob would have warned them about

“Not as such. The other gentlemen we have talked with all went with these men willingly.”

“Men? More than one?” Chris had done some crazy shit in his life but this didn’t sound like him

“Yes. These guys offer large amounts of money, or maybe recreational drugs…”

“That’s not…Chris doesn’t…” he stuttered

“We’re not here to catch your friend out on anything Mr Ackles and we don’t want to get him in trouble, we just want to catch these guys before they do some more permanent injuries, or worse, to someone. All the guys we’ve talked to are very vague about details and names. We’re hoping Mr Kane might be able to tell us more when he wakes up.”

“I don’t know why he fucking did it. We were warned…”

“Warned? About what?” the cop’s eyebrows lifted in curiosity

“Our boss said some guys were in our club that were a little wound up and to stay away from them. It doesn’t mean anything to me but he mentioned the name Jeffrey-Dean Morgan. Chris left while I was on stage and couldn’t stop him.” Jensen huffed as he wiped a hand over his face in despair

“Crap!”

“What?”

“If it was JD Morgan’s men, and this is the first time this has been confirmed although we had our suspicions, that explains why no one’s talking.”

“JD?” Jensen asked as he had a flash back to the alley and the name thrown around

“Yeah Jeffrey-Dean Morgan or as he's known on the streets JD” the cop confirmed Jensen's worst fears.

“Who are these people?”

“They are part of a crime syndicate, a very high ranking one and Jeffrey-Dean is the leader. What did your boss say?”

“Just that they had fucked up and were wound tight and there to let off some steam and avoid them.”

“How’s your friend?”

“Haven’t heard, pretty broken and bruised but waiting to hear if anything major.”

“Well good luck Mr Ackles, here is my card if you think of anything. The hospital will call me when Mr Kane is awake and able to talk.”

***

“Chris, hey man, your parents are on the way.” Jensen said quietly as he walked into the hospital room. He kept his face blank but he was cringing on the inside.

Half of Chris’s head was shaved, his face was swollen, both eyes were bruised black and his cheek was purple. He had a split lip and a bandage over his nose. One arm was in a sling across his chest, part covered in plaster and that was just the bits he could see. It was true wolves healed fast but it would still take some time for Chris to heal from this attack

“Hmph”

“How you feeling?”

“How the fuck do you think?” he growled

“Do you…do you want to talk about it?” Jensen stuttered

“What do you think?”

“The cops came before, they’re gonna come back later and talk to you.”

“This is your fault you know.” He snarled

“What? How? Rob told you to stay away from them” Jensen yelped

“They were pissed because they’re boss took it out on them that you ran away...like a fucking coward”

“How did you know?” Jensen gasped

“How did you not know?” Chris growled

“Because I don’t make friends with shady drug dealers Chris! Why didn’t you say something? How was I meant to know the 'JD' I heard them talk about and Jeffrey-Dean Morgan are the same?” Jensen hissed and ignored Chris's snort, “And even if I’d gone to the cops they wouldn’t have the guy in cuffs yet anyway yet alone these guys. But that's not the point, the detective that came here said that there have been numerous attacks like this over the last months; that’s why he wants to talk to you; they didn't attack you because they were pissed they attacked you because you went with them and they felt they had the right cause they’re thugs.”

“Whatever.” he huffed and turned away from Jensen

“Why the hell did you go with them? Rob told us to stay away.”

“It’s easy for you to be judgemental Mr full ride guy but I need the money, I need to pay rent, buy food, pay for school. I don’t have a pack Alpha that can bail me out.” Chris snarled as his head snapped back around

“Chris I am always helping you out, when was the last time you paid a bill other than rent? Do you think the gas and electricity come from a magical source?” Jensen snapped

“Do you think I don’t know that Jensen? Do you think I need you throwing that in my face right now?”

“So they offered you cash to go with them? Chris you’re not gay.”

“As a wolf you know that doesn't really matter and they were offering enough for me to forget that anyway.”

“Well I hope they fucking paid you then.” Jensen snapped, exhausted and sick of the attitude he was copping from Chris. He was trying to be tolerant because he was wounded but there was no way he was going to sit here and let this Beta blame him for his stupid mistake!

“You know what…they fucking did and paid even more when they found out I was _were_…happy now?” Chris growled

“You tell me, you’re the one beat up in a hospital bed.”

“Can you just go please. Everything fucking hurts and I don’t feel like dealing with your self-righteous judgement at the moment. My parents are on the way, fuck knows what I’m gonna tell them and then the cops and now I can’t work because of this and I’m guessing I’m now gonna need to sell a kidney to pay for this hospital room and you know what? Screw you, you coward. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if you'd had the balls. I know what you think but they might have arrested him and those other fuckers if you'd gone to the cops and no one else woulda got hurt but no you turned and ran with your tail between your legs like a pussy Omega and now here we are so just go.”

“I told your parents I’d stay until they got here.”

“Yeah well I’m telling you to fuck off!” he snapped as he reached for the call button

“Everything alright Mr Kane?” a nurse asked as she walked in the room

“No I’m in pain and I need this guy gone. I do not want him back in my room.”

“Chris!” Jensen gasped in shock at the way he was behaving.

“Out! Get out!”

“Sorry sir we’re going to have to ask you to leave.” She smiled calmly at Jensen and he sighed as he stood and left the room.

***

Jim Beaver was sitting at Mark Pellegrino’s desk waiting for the prick to come back from lunch. Rumour had it Morgan’s men were terrorising the neighbourhood and he needed the details Mark had to add to the case he had building against the crime boss.

He was pissed off that he had to fly in to talk to the fucker but he wasn’t having the best luck when it came to getting information on this sociopath. It seemed every time he got a lead or some information, by the time he followed it up it was non-existent. To the point where he believed he had a mole in the agency. So here he was sitting in New York trying to get any information while his partner was diverting attention from him back at Langley.

“Hi excuse me have you seen Detective Pellegrino?” a quiet voice asked and Jim looked up.

“Sorry kid waiting for him myself.” He told the twink

“Ah ok.” He stood there all jittery as his eyes darted around the precinct

“Is there somein else?” he growled

“I was told I could find him here, I just wanted to give him some information I had regarding an attack on my friend last night. I believe Jeffrey-Dean Morgan's men are responsible.”

“Well you don’t just blurt that information out to anyone boy.”

“But you’re sitting at this desk and if anyone looks like a cop that’d be you.”

“I’m Special Agent Beaver” Jim said as he showed the kid his badge and credentials and looked around the room to see if anyone was listening. Walls have ears. “Come with me and I’ll get those details off you” he said as he led the kid down a hallway and into an office where they wouldn’t be disturbed

“Ah yeah I’m…”

“No names right now.” Jim cut him off, he knew he was acting gruff but he would take any untainted information he could get his hands on at present and didn’t want anyone finding about this kid just yet, until he found out what he knew. “Ok tell me what information you have.” he said as he locked the door and closed the blinds. He turned to look at the kid who was pale and wide eyed, “No don’t panic, this is for your own protection, the less people who know you came in the better.” He said and tried to give a comforting smile, by the look on the kid’s face he guessed he didn’t pull it off.

“Um...ah”

“Just start at the beginning kid, that's the best way to go.”

“Ok well I saw something Friday night and I think Jeffrey-Dean Morgan was involved, and then his guys attacked my buddy last night.”

“Why do you think Morgan was involved in what you saw Friday night?”

“I heard the…the ah…victim…call him JD and I found out last night that this Jeffrey-Dean guy is called JD as well”

“Victim?”

“Yeah, the guy the dead guy called JD just pulled this sword or big ass knife out of his belt and just cut his head off.” Jensen whispered

“You saw this happen?” Jim gasped, this is it, the needle in the haystack he needed to get this fucker in prison.

“Yeah. But others must have seen something too, one of the guys shot up at a unit above the alley when an old woman yelled at them.”

“Kid can you stay here for a couple of minutes? Don’t talk to anyone about this except me ok. If anyone comes in just tell them you were brought in for solicitation.” Jim said distractedly as he headed for the door. He wanted to find out if there had been any reports of this murder

“Hey!” Jensen snapped

“Don't look so offended, I'm sure it's not the first time you've been arrested?” Jim snapped, he didn't have time to blow smoke up a hooker's ass.

“Fuck you Special Agent Beaver.” Jensen sneered his name as he stood up before turning and slamming out of the room. Fuck this and fuck Chris, this is why he didn’t want to come in in the first place. He stormed through the precinct and out the door before Jim could catch up to him.

“Hey kid I’m sorry.” Jim said as he puffed after him down the street

“I’m not a fucking kid, I’m twenty-three years old, and I'm not an escort, I’m a student at NYIT.”

“Huh! I thought his men were assaulting hookers.”

“My friend is a dancer, we dance, that doesn’t make us prostitutes asshole.” Jensen said as he spun to face him

“Ok, ok, do you think we can take this somewhere else so we’re not standing in the middle of the street yelling about hookers?”

“Paranoid much?” Jensen snorted

“If you knew Jeffrey Dean Morgan you would be too. Come on.” Jim said and led him into a diner. “So what did you see?” he asked after they both had coffee cups filled

“Just what I told you.”

“You saw him cut some guy’s head off with a machete?”

“Yeah that’s the dang word.” Jensen huffed, way to go at trying not to sound stupid.

“Would you know him again if you saw him?”

“The dead guy or the bad guy?”

“Either, or”

“It was a dark alley at three in the morning, I’m not a hundred percent sure.”

“But you heard the dead man say his name?”

“Calvert, his name was Calvert and he was begging to be saved and this JD told someone to do it and I heard the safety but then this old bat turned on the light and yelled out the window. Dude with the gun yelled before firing a shot up at her and I think this JD either got the shits or impatient and just pulled out this fucking knife and whoosh.”

“And then…”

“And then I ran because they started chasing me.”

“They started chasing you? They saw you?” Jim gasped, this made the situation a hell of a lot more volatile

“They saw me the same as I saw them, in the dark from a distance.”

“Jesus kid.”

“Would you stop calling me that?”

“Fine, what did you say name was?” Jim rolled his eyes

“Jensen...Ackles”

“OK Jensen well I’m going to need you to sit down with a composite artist and give a description.”

“Of who?”

“Anyone, everyone. What?” Jim snapped into his phone when it rang

“Is this Beaver?”

“Yeah what?”

“This is Detective Pellegrino, I heard you were looking for me.”

“I just went to get a coffee I’ll be back in five.” Jim said and hung up the phone. “Look kid…sorry… Jensen what do you know about JD Morgan?”

“In what regards?” Jensen asked warily. There was a difference between human and werewolf descriptions. Jim Beaver stared at the kid, man, in front of him for almost a full minute.

“I work with the A/B/O division of the F.B.I and I think you know what that means.” Jim calmly replied. Jensen's nose flared and Jim shook his head, “I'm not one but I work with _weres_, there is no bigotry here.”

“I know he’s a sick son of a bitch and according to detective Pellegrino the boss of some crime syndicate. He's Alpha and his men are Beta and Calvert... Calvert was an Omega; a sex slave by the sound of it”

“He’s a psychopath. I’ve been trying to catch him for years but he’s always been one step ahead of me, figures he's Alpha. Did you tell anyone else about what you saw?”

“Only Chris.”

“Your friend who was attacked?”

“Yeah”

“Do you think he said anything to those guys, maybe tried to give you up so they’d stop their beat down?”

“Shit! Yesterday I’d have said no but after the way he acted this morning I actually can’t say.”

“I gotta go talk to him before Pellegrino does. Write down your cell number for me.” Jim said as he handed him a note pad, “Not to sound over dramatic but I don’t want you to talk to anyone about this except me.”

“Dude I’ve seen enough cop shows to know when you say that it doesn’t end well for me.” Jensen grimaced

“Well on TV it’s for dramatic effect, in real life it’s to keep my source, that would be you, pure.” Jim said before standing and handing him a business card, “This is my number…”

“Jim’s Services?” Jensen raised his eyebrows at him

“Safer than walking around with a card announcing F.B.I. As far as I’m aware JD Morgan has never been arrested so there is no actual mug shot anywhere and we don’t want a line up, last thing we need is him thinking you’ve come forward, that’ll put a bullseye on your back.”

“Ok.” Jensen said as he stared blankly at the card in his hand

“Hey kid I know this all seems to be going a million miles an hour but we’ve got to get this started before Jeffrey-Dean gets wind of it. I’m gonna try and keep you under the radar as much as possible until absolutely necessary. Just do me a favour and don’t talk to anyone but me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jim pulled up outside the nondescript warehouse in the middle of Brooklyn and looked around a couple of times before climbing out of his car and typing the six-digit password he was messaged into the key panel.

When the door opened, he did one more scan of the area before entering the building and hearing the heavy door slam behind him

“Batten down the technology people, baby boomer in the house.” A voice called out

“Shut it Butt head.”

“Sure thing Beavis” was the snort that came back

“Chad grow up.” Another voice sighed and ignored the ‘he started it’ before the man he was here to see came into view

Jim watched the boy, man he had to keep reminding himself he was a man now, walk down the stairs and a soft smile came to his face. He had known this kid since the day the Padaleckis had been blessed with him, had been to every cowboy themed birthday party, been at every school function his daddy hadn’t been able to attend and had been standing at the bus stop when the gangly teen got on a bus to join the forces; just like his daddy before him.

He had also been standing at the airport when an older and warier man escorted a number of coffins off a military plane.

Jim had hardly recognised him at first, they fed em well in the marines and the man that got off that plane was at least a foot taller and half a foot wider. He’d had pale skin, shadows under his eyes and a down turned mouth as he marched down the platform; and it had taken months for that look to fade away. Months of silence, brooding, out bursts of frustrated anger and according to his mama, night terrors.

  
  


It was the same dedication, stubbornness, strength and determination, despite who or rather what he was, that got him into the Marines that got him where he was now. Owner of one of the more prestigious security companies in America.

He had started with a small building in Queens where his team would come together to spar, train, work out, or just talk or blow off some steam with other soldiers who understood what they had been through. Then word spread and he had been asked to officially train men who were carrying out more specialised services in the battle field. Services he had probably executed, had he been able to talk about what he'd done or where he'd been.

Then a friend of a friend approached him and asked if he was willing to protect his daughter while a high level negotiation was in the works, he was skilled, his friend trusted him and he was young enough that he wouldn’t look out of place around his daughter and her friends.

And as they say the rest is history. This warehouse was his main training facility with a gym, gun range and full Cyber operation base on the ground floor and a number of studio apartments on the second floor, for either clients or employees. The basement had a couple of holding cells where suspects were placed until which ever agency hiring them came and collected and although he had never been invited rumour had it the top floor was where Jared lived, when he was in New York, which wasn’t often.

There were also branch offices in Houston and Las Vegas and a training facility in Virginia; and all of this at the ripe old age of twenty-seven.

“Jim, hi, been too long.” Jared said with a smile as he walked towards him now. Well over six foot tall, wide as a brick outhouse and none of that leanness was successfully camouflaged by the business suite he was wearing or the flop of hair almost brushing his shoulders

“Well if you kept your ass still long enough Jumpstreet we could grab a beer sometime.” Jim grumbled as he leaned up to give the boy an affectionate hug

“Yeah sorry, been a busy time.”

“Kid it’s been a busy time for the last two years.”

“Have you come for that beer?”

“No I’m here on official business.”

“So you’re paying us this time?” A voice yelled from the back

“Shut up Chad.” Jared snapped back

“Just sayin”

“Can’t believe you’ve still got that idiot working here.” Jim grumbled as Jared led him towards the kitchen

“Everyone needs a Chad in their life, even if so they can appreciate everyone else around them.”

“I can hear you!”

“I know!” Jared laughed out, “Hungry?” Jared asked as he pushed the door open leading Jim into a large kitchen where a team of cooks was getting lunch ready for whoever was in the building.

Jared’s men were loyal and trusted and that was because he treated them all as family. He helped them out when they touched back on American soil, physically and psychologically lost after what they had seen. He gave them purpose, he remembered all their names and the names of their family and made a point to keep up with everything that was going on in their lives. He paid them well for their services and made sure they were well fed and well looked after. Jim knew that somewhere in this massive building not only was there a medical wing but a psychologist and councillor if any of the men or their families needed help.

“Coffee?” Jim asked hopefully

“You got it. So what’s up?” Jared asked after they got their mugs and took them back to Jared’s office where he shut the door for privacy

“Just so you know I have lodged your invoice for the last job.” Jim muttered as he looked around the room that should belong on a space ship. There were three phones, eight large monitors on the walls and four more on the desk connected to two hard drives, a laptop and a tablet spread out and as he sat down Jared dropped two cell phones onto the desk

“Jim don’t listen to Chad, I’m not worried about the money and you know I’d do it for free if I didn’t think you’d shit sticks at the thought of that.”

“I don’t need your charity boy and it’s the F.B.I, they got the money, they just aint good at parting with it.”

“Alright so whataya got for me this time?”

“You ever heard of Jeffrey-Dean Morgan?”

“Heard of him? That lunatic keeps me in business in New York. I got a number of men who are full time protection for families who somehow managed to do something to piss that man off, and from what I’ve heard it doesn’t take much to piss him off.”

“What kinda people you protecting that have pissed off JD Morgan?” Jim frowned

“None of your business Special Agent Beaver.” Jared huffed

“Sorry” he had the grace to blush, “Anyway I have a kid who saw a hit go down so I need to keep him alive to testify.”

“Can’t you put protection on him?”

“Long story short I think he needs the skills Jumpstreet’s got…”

“Dude I told you to stop calling us that” Jared huffed on a laugh

“I will when you all stop looking ten years old…anyway he’s twenty-three, a student at NYIT and a…um…dancer.”

“Dude you got us guarding a hooker?”

“No and I dare you to say that to this kid’s face. No just an exotic dancer so your younger demographic is needed plus I can’t trust I don’t have a leak in the agency. I have kept him completely off the books but the last two safe houses I have booked have been compromised.”

“You been testing?”

“Yep. In the last week someone has gone through my files, checked my home voice messages and broken into the safe houses.”

“Jim I told you…”

“Yeah, yeah I’m using it. I don’t let the cell you gave me out of my hands and since you said it can’t be traced or hacked it’s the only way I’m communicating with this kid, Jensen.”

“So someone obviously knows for this campaign to have stepped up.”

“JD’s men have been assaulting dancers and Jensen’s friend got attacked. When I went and talked to the detective about the attack I asked if there had been any bodies reported from the night before, whether Pellegrino told someone innocently or not so innocently or it went in his report, suddenly I have company. I haven’t gone anywhere near the kid this week but I don’t want to leave him out there alone. You know I’m good for the money but I don’t want anyone knowing I’ve brought you in so I can’t put you on the books til this is all over and JD is behind bars.”

“So this kid saw Jeffrey-Dean murder someone?”

“Cut off a guy’s head with a machete.”

“What’s his name?”

“Jensen Ackles.” Jim said and Jared scribbled it down.

“Ok let me have a look into it and him. We’re really strapped at the moment, fighting off threats against him but let me see what I can do.”

“Thanks Jared, I’ve been trying to get this psychopath behind bars for the last three years so I’d appreciate anything you can do to help.”

“Ok and I promise beers soon.”

“And your mama says to call her more often. At least I can tell her you look like you’re eating good.”

“I talk to her often enough and Jeff and Megan, don’t let her guilt trip you.”

“When was the last time you were down there?”

“Christmas.”

“Well get down there so she can fatten you up and chase you around with hair scissors.” Jim said fondly before opening the door.

  
  


Jared had seen Jim off site, made sure he wasn’t being tailed by watching the cameras for a couple of streets and then headed back to his office.

They were really busy at the moment, it had been that way for the last two years as secret service out sourced, needing more people than they had on the books, to deal with threats both supposed and real; but Jim was his dad’s best mate so he would make sure to put time and resources aside for this.

He sat down at his desk and typed in the name Jim gave him. He then sat back with a silent gasp and looked at the gorgeous stranger in front of him.

Jim kept calling him a kid but it was obvious he was in his twenties and according to this, about to finish his physiotherapy degree. He had blonde hair with even whiter tips, obviously going for the sun bleached look; a face dusted with freckles and lips that were full and would wrap perfectly around ah…well another piece of anatomy; but even all of that perfection faded away when you looked into his huge emerald green eyes perfectly framed by long lashes; the dude was sex on legs and Jared bet he was tipped well where he danced.

Jared had been itching to get out from behind the desk and stretch his legs again and he may have just found something interesting enough to get him doing that.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared had been to the Dean’s office at NYIT and introduced himself and explained that he would be sitting in on a couple of physiotherapy classes as surveillance but could not tell him which student for security reasons. He then sat there and waited while this was verified with Jim. He supposed he was glad they did have protocols in place but really there were a hundred things he would rather be doing then kissing some bureaucrat’s ass, like seeing if his witness was as good looking in real life as he was on film.

He then headed back down the hallways and slipped into the back of Jensen’s first class. He knew that Jensen was almost at the end of his studies, a few more written and physical exams and he would be free.

The kid, damn Jim for sticking that in his head; was even more stunning in person. He had fucking freckles and cute wire rim glasses and between that and his lips that were sucking on a pen and his eyelashes that Jared could see all the way from the back of the room; he was tight in his pants and resenting the fact. He could see Jensen wasn't concentrating fully, eyes darting around the room and looking out the window and then when they landed on Jared they widened with what could only be described as fear. Jared was kind of curious to see what he did next, not knowing who he was, only knowing that he was a stranger in the room.

**

It was odd being back in classes pretending like nothing had happened over the last five days. After going to the police which led to Beaver, Jensen went to a _were_ practitioner and got a script for suppressants. He then had to sit at home until they worked into his system and he was safe to go outside unscented. Now instead of arguing with Chris over the bathroom before filling two travel mugs with coffee and getting hit in the back of the head with a bagel, he rattled around the empty apartment before catching the bus.

Chris still wouldn't take his phone calls, he had received a cryptic message from Agent Beaver saying he had him covered and not to panic and now he was sitting in the lecture hall worrying about Chris and whether anyone knew who he was or what was about to happen. He then looked up and around and his eyes caught on the mountain man sitting in the back of the room.

He was slouched in his seat, eyes half closed, but anyone with half a brain could see that was a facade. Jensen couldn't even explain it as he looked at him, the best description was more like a cougar lying in wait before pouncing, he just seemed to have an energy bouncing off him that should be shimmering in the air around him. It was obvious he wasn't a student and he looked threatening enough to be one of JD's men. Jensen could only hope that he knew the campus better than this intruder did.

  
  


Jared watched as the kid's eyes spun back around to the front of the class. His hands were twitching and he could see him thinking hard. He silently stood up and slipped out the back of the room. He then walked around until he got to the door at the front of the lecture hall, the door the professors use to come and go, he knew this is how he would exit if he had seen a stranger at the back of the room and he was thinking the kid was smart enough to think that too.

As he shot out the room Jared put out a hand and hooked his arm.

“Get off me!” he snapped as he jerked his arm and took a swing with the other, his voice lower than Jared anticipated and he had a lot more muscles than expected. After a bit of a tussle Jared finally got his arms around him to hold him still

“Well I would but I made a promise to Jim.” he drawled

“Jim?”

“Jim’s services.” Jared said as he looked around

“I thought...well I haven’t heard from him. He told me not to talk about...anything and then nothing.”

“It’s for your own good.”

“Really? Cause I told him I saw some psycho cut off a kid’s head and he just handed me a business card and left.”

“And now I’m here. So what’s your next lecture?”

“Ah it’s actually a technical, we head over to one of the local retirement homes and help with body mobility.”

“How long you there?”

“Can be anywhere between three hours and the rest of the day.” Jensen shrugged and watched mountain man pull two phones out of different pockets and sigh as he frowned

“I aint got time for this.” he muttered and hit a button, “Osric anything out there? Good I need you in here” he snapped and hung up, “He’ll fit in here better and stay with you.”

“First up anyone would fit in here better than you and secondly rude much? You know who I am but can’t be fucked telling me your name?” Jensen snapped. He looked at the man standing in front of him, actually having to look up into a face which was a change for him, and even though he was fucking gorgeous Jensen could tell he wanted to be anywhere but here. He had on well fitting jeans and a white Henley, neither of which camouflaged his built body. He hadn’t even attempted to fit in, sitting there with at least a day’s stubble and hair almost brushing his shoulders. When Jensen snapped at him his head flew up and Jensen was caught in the laser sites of green? Brown? What colour were his eyes? They almost looked gold and Jensen surreptitiously sniffed the air around him but nope, not a wolf.

“Sorry, Jared. So what’s your plans for tonight?”

“Go and see my friend Chris in hospital and then get some study done at the library.”

“Ok well Chris flew out this morning. Dallas I believe.”

“He’s gone?” Jensen gasped, “He was pretty banged up.”

“Yeah I think Jim may have had something to do with that.”

“Why?”

“Jim’s trying to convince him to testify.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Says he didn’t feel safe so they sent him home with his folks.”

“Fucker!” Jensen growled in irritation

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m in this situation because he told me I was a coward for not coming forward with what I saw and now he doesn’t want to come forward? And he gets to leave the state?”

“Well as you said he’s got injuries that mean he can’t come back to school so he might as well go home to heal where he’s safer. There’s no point stopping you finishing your studies if we can protect you. If things escalate than we’ll be looking at pulling you out.”

“Like hell you will. I’m not getting this far to not make it to the end.”

“Listen Ackles...”

“No you listen to me hulk, I have three months to go and I’m not quitting now, if it comes to that Jim can stick it.”

“Well if you do the right thing it won’t come to that. Keep your head down, limit your activities and we’ll get you through this.”

“Well if I’m not here or studying I’m at Blue Moon.”

“Blue Moon? Oh the strip club.”

“It’s not a...fuck you...it’s a classy club.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t” Jared yelped at the dark look being shot at him

“I can hear it in your tone.”

“There was no tone, I had no tone, don’t radiate your perceived bigotry on me.”

“I’m tired of copping crap...”

“Well you aint copping it from me. I have nothing but respect for dancers. It’s hard work, you gotta keep fit and have the balance and grace to dance and spin on those poles so trust me, no judgement here.”

“Boss” a young Asian looking guy said as he marched up to the hulk

“Osric, this is Jensen.”

“Hi”

“Hi”

“Tag your it. Stay with him until after he’s finished for the day then message Ty. He’ll take over.”

“Got it.”

“Here take this.” he said as he handed Jensen a smart phone

“Ah no it’s good I’ve got a phone.”

“This phone is encrypted so it can’t be traced at all. My number is in there and if you hit this button it sends out an alert to all personnel in the area with your location.”

“You just said it can’t be traced.”

“Trust us we have the technology.” Osric boasted

“Ok I’m out, Osric call me and check in after handing over to Ty. Kid don’t worry we got you covered. Just keep doing what you’ve been doing just, you know, be a little more alert to anything new or odd.” Jared said with a smile and a wink before turning and starting to walk away.

“My name is Jensen you neanderthal.” he growled and Jared just smirked and covered the length of the hall in huge strides

Jensen turned to look at the young Asian who’s eyes were following his boss with almost adoration.

“So you like working for him?” Jensen asked once Osric was back to looking at him

“Boss saved my life.” Osric said quietly as they walked, and Jensen noticed the kid had a slight limp, “Nothing he’d ask I wouldn’t do.”

“Do you mind if I ask how?”

“Maybe one day.” Osric smiled sincerely, “Ok where we heading?”

***

“Strippers!” Chad yelled as he came barrelling into Jared’s office making Jared jump and reach under his desk

“Chad!” Jared snapped, “We’ve talked about this.”

“Jesus Jared who’s gonna get into this fortress yet alone get up here to you?” Chad snorted

“All I’m saying is don’t blame me if I fucking shoot you one day.”

“Ok, ok but strippers.”

“What the hell are you raving about?”

“You can’t do uni detail cause I mean look at you but you can do stripper detail. Jensen’s working tonight and all the other guys are allocated or having a night off so it’s you and me dude. Off to Blue Moon.”

“Really? And how did you plan that?” Jared snorted

“Pure luck. God is with me and wants me to share my love.”

“With strippers?” Jared replied sarcastically

“Strippers!” Chad yelled again as he left his office. Jared smiled and shook his head in fond frustration before turning off his computers and heading up to his apartment to change. Suits were good for business meetings but most of his day was spent in jeans and Henleys. Now he slipped into dress pants and a white button down silk shirt. He could send Chad by himself to Blue Moon. It was just surveillance, but it had been awhile since he’d had a night out and after sitting behind this desk all day dealing with zealots trying to blow up the white house he needed to get out, stretch his legs and have a strong shot of something.

  
  


They walked into Blue Moon and Jared messaged Jensen that they were there and to come out and give him a walk around he then nodded to Tamhoe who came came over to give him a quick sit rep before heading home to his pregnant wife. A few minutes later he appeared from behind a door. His hair was gelled with glitter and he had kohl under his eyes. He was in tight jeans and a black wifebeater and Jared’s breath caught in his throat as he watched him walk towards where they were leaning up against the bar.

“Jensen, Chad.” Jared said with a nod of his head

“Jenny...”

“Call me Jenny and I’ll knock your teeth down your throat.” Jensen growled in return

“Oh bad kitty.” Chad purred and Jensen turned to look at Jared with a scowl

“Hey don’t look at me, I can’t control him.” Jared snorted as the dude behind the bar put two beers and two shots of whisky in front of him. Jensen rolled his eyes and snorted before leaning around Jared, taking one of the shots and throwing it back. Jared almost bit his tongue as he watched that adam’s apple bob in that taut throat.

“So gonna take me out back and introduce me to the other hotties?” Chad said with a wiggle of his eyebrows

“Eww perv, no.”

“Ignore Chad, it’s better for your sanity, but we do need to have a quick look around back there, just to make sure there’s no other way into this place.”

“Well I can tell you straight up there is a fire door to the alley out the back.” Jensen said as he led them through the door to a short hallway. At the end of the hallway was a fire door propped open by a brick

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Jared growled the same time Chad mumbled under his breath “Oh for fuck’s sake?”

“What?”

“This door stays shut.” Jared snapped as he kicked the brick away and pulled it closed

“The guys aren’t gonna be happy, that’s where they go on their breaks.”

“Well just remind them that dancers are getting beaten and raped and let them make a decision.”

“So you got girls here as well hey.” Chad said with a smirk as he looked towards the dressing room door

“But Chad I didn’t think girls were why you came here.” Jensen said in a pouty voice as he walked over to him and rubbed against him

“Dude!” he yelped as he jumped away from him; “No offence but I don’t swing that way.” he said with a flush

“I know that dickhead but now you’re covered in glitter.” Jensen replied with a wink at Jared before walking into the dressing room and slamming the door before Chad could follow. Jared let out a surprised bark of laughter before pushing Chad out of the hallway and back into the club.

  
  


They had been sitting there for about an hour, watching both men and women take to the stage, when the atmosphere in the room changed. Jared could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and when he looked over at Chad he could almost see him vibrating. The stench of wolf and blood permeated the area and a number of patrons shuffled in their seat or actually got up and left.

Jared quietly watched as eight men walked through the room, picked a booth they wanted and walked over to the kick the people sitting there out.

Chad got up and headed towards the back of the room as the house lights dropped and a spot light appeared on stage. Britney Spears ‘I’m a Slave for you’ blasted through the speakers and suddenly Jensen slid on his knees through the curtain making his entrance. He was wearing leather pants, a black mesh sprayed onto him top and a leather collar and cuffs.

Jared knew he should be paying attention to the group that had just entered, he knew he should be on guard, aware of all the exits and making sure no one was suspicious of Jensen, but fuck if he could tear his eyes away from the vision on stage. His hips were moving, his pelvis was thrusting, fantastic arms were gripping and spinning on the pole and tight, oh so tight thighs were clasping onto the metal as he spun upside down and sideways. The kohl eyes focused on patrons, probably making someone’s night and Jared was sure he was wearing some kind of gloss on those pillow soft lips. Suddenly Jensen’s eyes were on him and while Jared stared, caught in the spell and half hard in his pants, Jensen discreetly nodded towards the wolves that had just walked in. Jared wasn’t going to lie, it took a few seconds for his message to get through the fog of lust that his brain had turned into but he finally got it and acknowledged him before standing up and walking to the back of the room where Chad was, hoping like hell his cock wasn’t as noticeable as it felt. He was pissed off that this kid could turn him on enough to distract him, especially now the situation had changed.

“Stay here” he snapped before pulling out his phone and walking out, inhaling the fresh air and shaking the scent of vanilla and strawberry.

“Beaver!”

“Is there something you forgot to tell me Jim?” Jared snapped

“About what?”

“About Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s men being fucking wolves?”

“I thought you knew, you said you were protecting people from him”

“Jesus.”

“It’s not like it’s a problem for you boy.”

“Well the lot that are in the club tonight are Betas.”

“Jensen said JD is an Alpha, obviously and the kid he saw get killed was Omega.”

“Jensen! Jensen knows what they are?” Jared gasped down the phone as the situation spiralled towards shitsville

“Yeah I’m pretty sure the kid is...one of...well you know.”

“Argh.” was all Jared said before hanging up on him and walking back into the club

Chad was pressed up against the back wall and Jared could almost see his eyes glowing when Jared stormed past him, through the club and out the back

“Jensen get out here now.” Jared yelled through the door

“What?” Jensen asked as he came into the hallway

“What are you?” Jared growled

“What?” Jensen gasped

“I’ve just become aware of the _were_ situation and Jim implied, so what are you?”

“None of your fucking business!” Jensen snapped

“Omega? Pretty little Omega shaking his ass?”

“I’m not a fucking knot slut.”

“So you’re Beta.” Jared said nodding

“What? Don’t think an Alpha can do this? Think they’re better off stomping around pounding their chest like you?” Jensen taunted

“An Alpha who’s a stripper? What’s your pack leader got to say about that?”

“My father has no problems with it you knot head neanderthal.”

“Sorry buddy, not an Alpha.”

“What the fuck are you then?”

“Just a marine doing his old man’s best friend a favour. So you’re Alpha, JD’s Alpha and all his stink ass men out there are Beta’s. Anything else anyone neglected to tell me?” Jared snapped

“No that just about covers it.” Jensen yelled

“Good!”

“Good!” He slammed the door in Jared’s face and Jared let out a loud swear word before storming back down the hallway

“Well?” Chad asked when he got to him. He was pressed against the wall, now tense and standing to full height. His eyes were almost glowing and every time one of the fuckers in the booth let out a crude suggestion to one of the girls walking by Jared could feel the wolf beside him tremble.

“Well Jim knew.”

“Fuck it! And Jensen?”

“Alpha.”

“What? An Alpha shaking his ass.”

“Dare you to say that to his face.”

“Fuck Jim. This coulda gone all kinds of wrong.”

“He thought I knew, because I protect people from Jeffrey-Dean he thought I knew he was Alpha.”

“Jeffrey-Dean Morgan is an Alpha?” Chad turned to stare at him and Jared watched the men in the booth look around

“Take it outside Chad.” he muttered lowly

“What?”

“Dude even without your scent you’ll give yourself away soon. Go out the back and stand near the dressing room. I’ll stay here.”

“Jared...”

“Sorry Chad but that’s an order.” Chad’s eyes widened, Jared never did that to him because he was an Alpha and because of their agreement, for him to pull rank over an Alpha meant this situation was spiralling. He shot Jared a cold glare, letting him know he wasn’t amused, before turning and heading down the hallway, with a number of pairs of eyes following him. Jared went over to the bar and instructed the tender to take a bottle of tequila to the men in the booth; hopefully that would distract them from paying too close attention to what was going on around them.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chad and Jared drove Jensen home in tense silence and once they got into the elevator Jared handed him a remote and a piece of paper with six digits typed on

“What’s this?”

“The code to your new alarm system”

“I don’t have an alarm system.”

“You do now.”

“You broke into my apartment?” He snapped

“Yeah and let me tell you it was a little too easy.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are to break into...”

“We are the people trying to keep you a fucking live.” Chad growled as he stepped forward and Jared watched Jensen inhale before rising to full height and nodding

They were silent for the rest of the ride up and then Jared stood aside while Chad gave the student a run down on the new security added to his apartment. It seemed Alpha on Alpha was the best way to go right at this minute with tensions as high as they were.

  
  


Once Jensen was settled for the night, Jared and Chad had done a full sweep and Jared had checked that there were men downstairs at all entrances they headed back to headquarters

“You good?” Jared asked to break the silence in the dark car

“I’m fine but what are you going to do?” Chad replied quietly

“About what?”

“This situation.”

“Same as usual, we’ve protected Alphas before, obviously this information would have been good to have before hand but it won’t change anything.”

“Yeah but I don’t think this Alpha is the same as the others. Firstly he’s unmated, we’re guarding families and packs and secondly you don’t act like this is our usual case.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jared snapped

“I’ve seen how you look at him Jare. You’re distracted by him.”

“It’s just because...well you know.”

“You’re attracted to him and he might be able to help you out.”

“Chad you know the rules, no client, no one, is let in on our secret. It’s our secret Chad. Hell only a handful of my men know.” Jared sounded firm in his statement but in his head he knew Chad was right; he had this sense of ‘not if Jensen found out’ but ‘when Jensen found out’.

“But Jare...” he stuttered as if he was afraid to talk, which was very unusual for his best friend

“Jesus Chad just spit it out, it’s been a shit of a night so just spill; so I’m attracted to the guy, so what? Had he been human yeah not gonna deny maybe I’da gone there but not an Alpha. I don’t need that shit in my life.”

“Well yeah biologically you kinda do.”

“That’s what I got you for.” he looked at him and winked

“Ah no you don’t, not anymore, that’s what I’m trying to tell you.”

“What?”

“Sophie’s pregnant.”

“Bullshit! Oh my God Chad congrats, how long?”

“New, like really new, like don’t tell anybody new; but you understand why I had to tell you.”

“Yeah of course man. Wow...just congrats...wow man.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Dude don’t worry about me, worry about your mate. Your mate who has been so fucking understanding and generous.”

“We had a pact Jare, over there before we came home and I promised you I would take care of you.”

“And you did Chad. Would never ask...”

“I know. Jesus Jare, I know, hell I know how you were when you first met Sophie but...”

“I’ll just change sup’s.”

“The doc...”

“We’re not in a war zone anymore Chad. Doc wanted his Omegas to keep up their heats because he thought we were more intuitive and reactive for that week. Did it mean Alpha’s had to step up and take care of the other team members? Yeah, it sucked but it did. Now we’re back here I should have gone on the others straight away.”

“You liked the adrenaline rush.”

“Yeah I did. I like how I felt for that week. Like I could take on the world, that I was invincible, but I should have changed when I set up this company”

“You like fucking.”

“Yeah who doesn’t; I like fucking and being fucked and I like a knot. I’m not gonna deny it, it’s in my DNA to appreciate the anatomy of an Alpha but when you mated with Sophie I should have done something about it. We just got busy and I got slack.”

“We got too busy. You never get out, you need to socialise, date, find your mate. The only time you ever get a knot in you is when needs demand it.”

“Well it is what it is in this line of work; and don’t change the subject dude; your wife’s pregnant, that’s fucking amazing; and I have been taking advantage of our situation for too long. Didn’t do it on purpose though, you know that right, I would never hurt Sophie intentionally...”

“Sophie was cool, still is, this is on me man.”

“Chad do not apologise to me, I should be apologising to you. Thank Sophie for letting me borrow you a couple of times a year but I’ll set up an appointment with the Doc to get this sorted.”

“You are mildly fucked for this cycle though. I could still...”

“No you cannot. You are gonna be a baby daddy, I do not want to look your pup in the eye knowing that you were knotting me while his mama was carrying him. There are all sorts of services and tools for wolves in this situation.”

“Not tools Jare, toys.” Chad said with a wiggle of his eyebrows

“Shut up.” he huffed on a laugh and punched Chad lightly in the shoulder

“So what about this Jensen kid.”

“Between you and me I do find myself attracted to the guy but he’s Alpha and I’m Omega and the logistics of all that is bullshit. We’ve seen how Alpha’s act when they find out what I am. They don’t think I can protect them or that I should be. As soon as they find out they look at me like I’m defective for not being barefoot and pregnant...why are you laughing?”

“Firstly dude you are size of a shithouse no one looks at you like that; more they’re usually surprised when they find out someone the size of you shits slick...”

“Fuck, disgusting Chad.” Jared winced

“… but the thought of you pregnant. Ha. I can’t even imagine the great Jared Padalecki waddling down halls carrying a pup in your gut yet alone tactical courses, gun training; the twenty hour shifts you keep, that pup would be hanging in for grim life and it’ll come out like fucking Rambo.”

“Exactly what I’m saying, I aint got time for that shit.” Jared laughed with Chad but his stomach twisted; he did want that at some point, God not now, he was only twenty-seven, which although made him ancient in wolf mating cycles, was nothing in the human world.

He did want that connection, that mateship, he had watched Chad fall for Sophie and had almost witnessed the mating thanks to Chad’s testosterone and another Alpha who thought he could touch what wasn’t his; and he felt envy, almost jealousy at their bond; but he didn’t have time for that now. Now his family were his men, his soldiers that he looked after and made whole again. He had a purpose and he wasn’t going to let his biology affect that.

  
  


A week went past with no excitement and Jared had the rosters and all his teams sorted for the next four days before he disappeared up into his apartment to suffer through his bi-yearly heat. The doc had given him sups and a lecture on why this was a bad idea. Apparently now he was back from the war zone he should have had the chip removed from his hip and let his body go back to it’s normal biological cycle. There had been a heated debate with Jared explaining in his line of work he couldn’t have this weakness and the doc arguing that he may have done permanent damage to his reproductive organs by continuing on suppressants. It had only been Jared’s eyes glowing and him snapping and asking for a referral to another doc that got his usual physician giving him a script and removing the chip from him under local anaesthesia.

Chad had then driven him to an adult shop, and while Jared stood there dazed and confused, had a little too much fun picking out ‘toys’ and Jared sighed as he wondered how he let himself get bullied into this but realised it was the same conversation he’d been having with himself since he met this lunatic in high school.

***

Jared had been adopted; his father was in the military and away a lot and his mother was a school teacher who had been told she couldn’t have children after a complication in giving birth to Geoff; so they gave him a home and absolutely loved and adored him, it was the only life he remembered, going to them when he was only a couple months old. They had never kept it a secret from him. His mama telling him his parents had died in a car accident and God had left Jared behind knowing he was meant for her and Gerry to love. It had been a nice surprise for everyone when Megan came along but that hadn’t changed how they felt about him and he had lived an ideal childhood.

When he got to high school a gangly blonde dude had walked up to him, announced they were going to be best friends, and told him to sit next to him in home room. Jared didn’t know why he didn’t just punch him in the nose and walk away, didn’t know why he had sat down, but being Chad’s best friend had definitely made life interesting. How his mind worked was a little out there but that was probably what had saved his life when he turned sixteen.

Jared had been sick, had a fever, but didn’t want to miss lacrosse try-outs so had brushed off his mother’s concern and went to school. Jared still to this day remembers how that went. As he walked the hallways suddenly he had boys and girls coming up to him and talking to him and rubbing against him. He had the senior Quarter Back come up and suggest some lewd sex act while grabbing at his crotch and he was sure one of the basketballers mentioned something about having sex with a dog? Or something about a knot! It was Chad who came barrelling up to him, literally growling and vibrating and pushing away all the other students lingering with one large growl of ‘mine’.

He then pushed Jared into a classroom and yelled at him for ten minutes straight for his stupidity at leaving the house in his condition. It was only when Jared burst into tears, traumatised by what had happened in the hallway and scared because Chad was yelling at him and Jared was sure his eyes were changing colours, that Chad realised he had no idea what was happening. After letting out a litany of swear words Chad pulled him into his arms and told him everything was going to be OK. He then dragged him to the principal’s office and left him sitting in the reception for a few short and tense minutes while he went in and spoke to him himself. The principal then came out and advised Jared his mother had been rung and that he was to go and wait in the first aid room until she arrived.

Chad grimaced and shook his head when he explained he couldn’t go with Jared but to call him after school.

When Jared was escorted to the principal’s office by the nurse he found his mum and Geoff sitting there as well as the school councillor and his dad was on screen. Jared felt sick with worry and wondered what he had done wrong for all this attention.

“Jared have you heard of werewolves?” the principal asked and that started a conversation that had Jared throwing up in a rubbish bin, his mother crying and Geoff sitting there stoically. Of course he had heard of werewolves, they were an urban legend; maybe they did or didn’t exist; same as Yeti’s and aliens.

It was his father, on the other side of the world and in the middle of a war zone, who had brought calm to the situation. He explained he worked with wolves and actually named a couple of families they were friends with, who were wolves. Jared was sent home via a doctor’s surgery, not their usual doctor’s surgery and then for the next week, in between being locked in his room and sticking things up his butt, he read up on all things _were_.

He and Chad had talked on the phone over the week, Chad saying it was better if he stayed away until Jared’s heat was over. Chad had been a life saver; it was he who put into words Jared understood what was happening to him and why he got that reaction at school. He explained in layman's terms heats and ruts and because he was a sick fuck, no surprise to Jared, explained to him about slicks and knotting and that Jared could get pregnant and then proceeded to send him wolf porn which traumatised Jared more than anything else had that week – and that was saying something.

After the week was up and Jared was lucid again he shuffled downstairs to his mother and siblings and quietly sat at the table. He had bags under his eyes, he knew he had lost weight and he sat there tensely waiting for them to tell him to get out; that he was an abomination and not one of them.

His mother just kissed him on the forehead and roused on him for not eating before bringing eggs and bacon and toast, Megan asked why he had been locked away for a week and huffed when his mother said she would explain it later and Geoff, oh good old big brother Geoff had handed him a brown paper bag and inside was the Twilight book ‘New Moon’ he then winked and yelped when their mother slapped him across the back of the head; and that was the end of it; things went back to normal and Jared sent a prayer upstairs everyday for the family that had adopted him.

  
  


Jared had always been going to join one of the forces, follow in his father’s footsteps but thought all hope was lost once his species was revealed. It was Jim who sent him to a friend who sent him to a doctor who injected his hip with some kind of digital timer, suppressant hybrid that the army had created for super soldiers and sent him in the direction of the marines where his genre was not a hindrance but a bonus. Chad, not having done so well at school and being told by a public defender straighten up or end up in jail, tagged along with Jared and they found themselves in the same unit fighting the same war.

When Jared's heat hit for the first time overseas he had a number of team members put their hand up to volunteer but Chad again pulled the best friend card and said if anyone was going to do it, it would be him. His logic didn’t make sense, they weren’t attracted to each other, it was just a knot, but Chad explained that the last thing Jared needed was a knot head getting all territorial or worse, accidentally biting him, so this was his sacrifice, Jared was keeping him alive out in the field so Chad would donate his knot to the greater cause. And as it went on record Chad was Jared’s knot substitute where ever Jared went Chad went so they quickly rose the ranks as Jared’s need to prove himself and Chad’s daring stupidity had them taking on and succeeding at missions other marines were turning down. And as they say the rest is history, right up until now.

Now Jared stood in the middle of an adult store having knot toys explained to him while Chad pretty much had a shopping trolley full of toys he and Sophie could play with. First, this was way too much information for Jared to have about their relationship and second, Jared kind of wanted to be a fly on the wall when Chad took them home to his pregnant wife.

  
  


He had the pleasure of finding out how that went two days later when he went to the kitchen for supplies and found him standing there with a black eye. Apparently a pregnant wife who is not feeling so good does not take too kindly to her mate bringing home toys to improve their sex life. Chad explained he was staying in one of the units at the moment, just so he could be on hand while Jared was incapacitated but muttered ‘shut up’ when Jared just raised one eyebrow at him. This is why Sophia was good for Chad, she pulled him into line when no one else called him on his bull shit.

  
  


On the last day of his heat, Jared was starting to feel more lucid but was wondering if he could hide for one more day to catch up on the last season of G.O.T; when word came through – Jim had arrested Jeffrey-Dean Morgan and his gang. He had submitted court papers. ‘J.Ackles’ was on them as a witness. His holiday was over and he knew in his gut things were about to get a whole lot trickier; especially with a pigheaded Alpha who thought he could continue without his life changing. Jared got it; it sucked that when someone came forward to testify, it was their life that got fucked over. There was a very good chance JD Morgan would get bail, hell he knew people way up the ladder, so he could continue to live his life, while hunting down the innocent bystander who happened to put his hand up and say ‘hey I saw something’.

Jared read Jim’s text, sighed, he felt tired already with how this was going to go down; and sent out a text calling an all team meeting. Things were about to get ugly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING****PTSD - RETURNING FROM WAR PTSD - POTENTIAL SELF HARM WITH A KNIFE
> 
> AO3 is not working for me - I can't make it look pretty like it usually does but I'm getting impatient with not being able to post

Jared sat as his desk watching the door of his office, he wouldn’t be surprised by Chad this time, he could hear him muttering and stomping down the hall

“What’s going on?” he asked lightly

“Tag you’re it. I’m done, I’m done with him. You can have him.” Chad groused

“Who?”

“You took this on to help out the old fart and now, because of the who you are, you’ve dumped him on us”

“Who?”

“Come on Jared, stop playing dumb; so you’re attracted to the guy? Who cares. Just grow some balls already and...”

“Chad shut up and tell me what you’re raving about.” Jared yelled

“Come on dude it’s not that bad.” Jensen said from behind them making Chad spin and do some karate move as he let out a war cry, and Jared pull the gun from under his desk, “Whoa, what the hell?” Jensen yelped as he held up is hands in peace

“What the hell? What did I say? I told you to stay in the car.” Chad yelled

“I’m not a fucking dog. You can’t tell me to sit and stay.”

“Actually I can, that’s what we’re getting paid to do.” Chad snapped

“Jesus Jensen I could have shot you, what the hell were you thinking?” Jared grumbled

“I’m tired of listening to this idiot bitch and moan.”

“You watch yourself mutt.” Chad growled as he stepped forward

“Yeah? Whadaya gonna do about it?” Jensen growled back as he stepped into his space

“Ok, ok, settle down.” Jared said as he stepped around his desk and between the two of them, “What’s the problem?”

“Princess Peach here is leaving glitter all over my car. Do you know how hard it is to get that shit out? You can’t, its there forever now.”

“It’s a car for fucks sake. How do you think I feel?”

“It’s your decision to cover yourself in the herpes of the craft world, not mine.”

“Chad just take one of the company cars.”

“It’s not just the glitter, its the smell too. Everything smells of vanilla now, I smell of vanilla now.”

“Isn’t that your favourite lube flavour?” Jensen taunted

“Hey watch yourself boy or I’ll throw you on the street and let the man have you.”

“What the fuck is your problem? Jesus I thought you, of all people, would be used to the glitter and the smell of body oil.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Chad hissed as he stepped up so he was nose to nose

“Dude perving on strippers...”

“Ok, ok...out.” Jared interrupted and pushed Chad and his clenched fist away and out of his office before shutting the door on his face as he tried to come back in.

“Fucking stalker perv, they don’t like it when you call them on it.”

“He is not a stalker perv Jensen, he is happily mated and his mate is pregnant.”

“What? Huh! Seems like the type that would be lurking in dark corners of strip bars.”

“Well he’s not; he’s a decorated marine who at the moment is trying to keep you alive.”

“Dude’s a douche.”

“Again a douche who’s trying to keep you alive.”

“Whatever.”

“Is it because he’s an Alpha? Do you want a Beta?” Jensen shrugged an answer, “An Omega?”

“Yeah right, as if an Omega could protect me? I’m Alpha and I will not be insulted by you trying to put an Omega on me. What about you?”

“Me?” Jared grunted, oh the irony

“Yeah, as it was eloquently pointed out before I let you know I was here, it was pretty clear you’re the one who took me on, for the F.B.I.”

“So you were eavesdropping huh?” Jared asked as he kept his face stoic, knowing what else Chad said

“Is it cause you think I’m hot? Is that why you’re passing me around instead of protecting me yourself?” Jensen smirked, confirming Jared’s suspicions.

“Don’t believe everything you hear Ackles, Chad likes to torment me so no it’s not cause you think I think you’re hot. You may not have noticed but I run a large and busy security company, I’m sure being the son of the pack Alpha you’re used to it being all about you, but it’s not. You’re not the only one I’m trying to keep alive and out of trouble”

“Fuck you.”

“Look can you just stop riling the guys up, they’re trying to protect...Chad fuck off?!” Jared yelled when banging on the door interrupted him

“What?” he threw open the door and growled when the banging continued

“Boss it’s Osric.”

“What?” he frowned

“Code Purple.” Chad shouted and ran back down the hall.

“Where is he?” Jared said as he ran after him, completely forgetting about Jensen who jogged along after him, curious

“Kitchen.”

“What date is it?”

“Full moon’s tomorrow.” Chad grimaced and Jared matched his facial features, it was around this time of month they sometimes had problems with soldiers who hadn’t made it home quite in one piece.

***

Jared pushed through the men standing at the entrance of the room and into the kitchen.

Osric was standing at the counter, boxing in one of the chefs and holding a cleaver.

“Os man, what’s up? You ok?” he asked casually

“I can’t..the nightmares...they’re in my head and I can’t turn it off, can’t make it stop...and this fucking knife...” Osric puffed as he waved the knife around and spun between the chef and Jared. Jared surreptitiously looked at Chad who nodded.

“Is it your leg?” he asked calmly as he moved further into the room

“Leg? Ha, what leg. There is no leg Sarg, it’s a fucking piece of wood.” he cried as he thumped his prosthetic with the fist holding the knife

“Now Os you know it’s more than that. That’s a top of the range, experimental piece of equipment you got there.”

“I can’t run with it. Tomorrow night...”

“Hey you know you don’t need all four legs to run, you’re so fast out there it just makes it easier for everyone to keep up with you now.”

“They keep coming at me, in my head...Sarg I see them, I see the explosion, I see the knife, I feel it and I can’t get away, I can’t run...” he muttered as he held his head

“Have you been to see the doc lately?”

“I didn’t want...I didn’t want to annoy him...annoy anyone.” he husked, his hand was trembling, his body was shaking and there were tears pouring down his face.

While Jared was talking to him and distracting him Chad had come in and grabbed the Chef, pulling him out of the room and over to the medic

“Os you are not annoying anyone, you’ve got to look after yourself man.”

“I don’t want to let you down, seem weak...”

“Hey!” Jared snapped lightly, “It is not weak to look after yourself. I see the councillor regularly, it’s the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes. Who here saw the doc in the last week?” Jared asked the men standing at the door and a number of them put their hands up, “And in the last month” Nearly every man put his hand up.

“See? You gotta look after yourself man. You’re one of my best men Os, but more than that what are you…?” Osric muttered something unintelligible, “Os what are you?” Jared repeated

“Family.” he whispered as tears and snot streamed down his face

“That’s right. And what’s that mean?” Jared asked quietly as he stepped even closer

“It means we leave no man behind.”

“That’s right.” Jared pulled him into his arms and took the knife from him while he collapsed and burst into great sobbing breaths

  
  


Jensen stood in awe and watched as Jared calmly handled the situation, he had felt himself tense, not sure if he was ready to see another knife attack so soon, but this hulk of a man not only showed no fear but showed empathy and compassion as he handled the young marine who until now Jensen hadn’t realised was handicapped.

As he stood there the other men who had been watching all filed into the kitchen and circled the two men and then linked arms in a large circle, hiding Jared and the wounded soldier.

There was silence for a few minutes and then the group broke apart and allowed room for the doctor to walk through.

The twelve men silently each went and gave Osric a hug, a pat on the back or a head rub before they dispersed and then Jared and Chad sat with him while the doctor quietly talked and then put an injection in his arm.

“Sorry boss.” he muttered as the sedative started taking affect

“You never apologise to me ever, except for thinking you were putting anyone out by seeing the doc. He’ll look after you then we’ll get you in with the councillor...no do not say no and do not say you are fine. Os this is why I pay these guys, to be here for you, to be here for everyone, including me.” he said quietly and watched Osric’s eyes flash to his, “I know what you’re going through, I was there, I live it and dream it too you know and you know you can come and talk to me at any time of the day or night, my door is always open.”

“I know we’re just so busy...”

“Never too busy to stop and talk to you and never forget it ok.” Jared murmured quietly and Osric nodded as tears came to his eyes again

“Um...Osric...” Jensen stepped into the room

“Now’s not the time Jensen.” Jared shot him a warning look for intruding and Chad’s teeth could be heard grinding together

“Just please, just trust me.” He whispered, “Osric is your leg hurting? Are you getting phantom pains?” he asked quietly and Osric nodded as he rubbed at the offending appendage.

“Can I have a look?”

“Jensen!” Jared snapped quietly

“No I’m not being rude, I can help. You know I’m doing physiotherapy, I can help. I’ve trained and studied for this. Osric please let me have a look, after you feel better, when you’re ready. I have exercises and stretches you can do, I might be able to help. You’ve been a good person to me while this has been going on and I’d like to return the favour. Please?”

“Hmm.” Osric just mumbled as his head fell against Jared’s shoulder as the anti-anxiety meds kicked in.

Jared scooped him up and carried him out of the kitchen and down to his room where he lay him on his bed.

“I’ll stay with him.” Chad said quietly

“No Chad, go be with Sophie, I’ll stay here. Send Ty to me so I can talk to him, he can take Jen...”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I thought you had to work.”

“I’m staying here. I’ll stay with him. I know you have stuff to do so you go do what you do and I’ll stay here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jared I know I annoy you and take the piss out of you but I also fully respect what you and all these men did for our country. We’ve done some study on PTSD and war wounds but to see it rip Osric apart, I just...I never understood, I guess I’ve never seen it...the pain, the hurt.”

“No matter what you did over there or where you were stationed, you see things and do things that you never should have to. Sure they make television programs about it and it’s mentioned on the news and there’s all those fantastic Youtube clips of soldiers surprising families but there’s also bodies coming back in coffins, families destroyed by what happens on the other side of the world and there are nightmares that you will never forget no matter how old you live to be. All of us here are lucky, and we know it and never forget it every single day.” Jared spoke quietly

“Hoo haa.” Chad replied quietly the marine pledge before they bumped fists and he got up to leave the room

“If you’re sure just ring me as soon as he starts stirring ok?” Jared said as he pulled the covers over his friend

“Is there any music he likes or books he likes I can read aloud while he’s asleep? Let him hear something friendly in his subconscious.”

“’Carry on’ by Kansas is our team anthem.” Jared smiled slightly as he left the room and Jensen searched the song on his phone.

He put the song on replay and let the music quietly fill the room while he sat back and thought over everything he had witnessed.

He knew Jared had been a marine and he knew he owned this company; he had just seemed so distant and formal and unapproachable; yeah he was hot as hell; tall, lean, muscles on muscles and Jensen fantasised about whether every body part was proportionate, which was funny considering he was an Alpha; but he saw another side of him tonight, a soft side, the human side and his opinion of him had done a huge one-eighty.

He finally let the words of the song sink in and understood why they had chosen it. He felt bad that he had thrown so much crap at Chad, yeah he was a douche and inappropriate and bit pervy, and he had been completely surprised to hear he was mated; but he also needed to remind himself, as Jared pointed out, he was a decorated marine, he had done things, seen things, kept this countrysafe, and if his stress relief was making rude ass jokes and waggling his eyebrows comically at strippers, who was Jensen to argue that, once he put his prejudice aside he realised Chad had never approached the dancers, had never made rude comments to them and had actually stepped in a couple of times before the bouncer even got there, when someone got handsy at the club.

Jensen sat there and felt like blinders had been taken off his eyes and he was beginning to understand why Jared thought he was a spoilt little pack Alpha’s son. He had led a sheltered life before coming here and even now, as Chris so eloquently pointed out, he kind of was coddled by his family. Yeah he worked for a living but he didn’t really have to. His father would happily give him anything he wanted and he felt so young and naive as he looked at the man beside him who was probably his age and yet had lived and suffered a whole other life.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Jared came up to him and asked him what his plans were for the evening?

“What do you mean?”

“What do you usually do on Full Moon?” he sighed

“Oh, I work at the club, I can let off some steam and the tips are great those nights”

“Ok let me work out a plan.”

“How’s Osric doing?”

“He’ doing ok. He’s been to see the doc and the psychologist.”

“I really can help Jared, that’s what I’ve been studying for. It’s what I do”

“I appreciate it and appreciate what you said last night. He mentioned this morning that he would like to have a talk to you. He seems to think you’ve become friends and I guess he thinks it’ll be more unofficial if he’s helped by you?”

“I’ll do what I can I promise, I think of him as a friend too. I didn’t even know he had a prosthetic.”

“That’s the advantage of working for the special forces, we have access to experimental treatments that aren’t offered to civilians yet, but it doesn’t mean your head forgets it’s missing a limb, especially at this time of the month. I’m angry at myself for dropping the ball, for not noticing. Fuck it!” Jared growled showing a rare moment of emotion.

He tried to keep a calm facade but sometimes that meant his men thought he was unapproachable or too busy to talk and he needed to change that and fix it fast. They were a team, working together and watching each others backs, sure maybe he owned the place and that gave him some authority but he had tried to always ensure his men knew he was just one of the guys, he had tried so hard to keep that relationship open, training with them, eating with them, keeping up with what was going on with their lives and their families and it was exhausting to do all that and keep the company going but being a wolf and an Omega at that meant he just had to work twice as hard to get the same respect an Alpha would just for sitting at the desk each day. There had been wolves who had actually left the company after finding out what he was, not being able to take instructions from ‘just an Omega’

“My dad is a pack Alpha and I deal daily with the prejudices people have towards wolves so can I just seriously say how impressed I am about how you are not only tolerant but accepting and open to their ways and needs. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a human being so understanding...”

“Jensen look there’s something...”

“Jare we got a situation.” Chad yelled, interrupting him coming clean. He felt guilty about the praise Jensen was giving him.

“What now?” he growled

“JD’s men have assaulted a cop down town.”

“What? Why?”

“I guess trying to find out who narked?”

“Oh shit!” Jensen gasped and turned pale

“Hey stay calm. First that’s why Jim never told anyone about you and second this is what we are paid and trained to do.”

“Yeah but this guy, Jared you should have seen him, he’s evil, if he can get to the cops, he can get to anyone.”

“Not us. He doesn’t know about us and he can’t get past us. Are you sure you want to go to work tonight? The team runs as a pack down at the abandoned wharves on full moon if you wanted to go stretch your legs that way?”

“Nah I don’t wanna let Rob down, he’s already missing the guys that JD’s men attacked. If I have some of your guys with me I’ll be fine.”

“It’ll be me. With it being full moon, as I said they run as a pack, I’ll take you to the club tonight.” Jared said briskly as he shuffled his schedule in his head.

He didn’t have to go, he had humans who could go as protection who were strong enough to go up against wolves, and it was probably a dumb idea to do this even though both of them were on suppressants but something in his wolf was telling him he had to be the one to escort Jensen tonight.

***

When they walked into the club, even though it was early, Jared could sense the atmosphere was different to normal, it was more charged, more electric. Jensen had been antsy in the car on the way here, wanting to get out and move; and looking at the patrons it seemed their eyes were glowing and their bodies were thrumming. Rob must know what full moon nights were like because there were twice as many security scattered around the club and the pheromones and testosterone was making the air shiver, even Jared, fully suppressed, could feel his body trembling slightly and he inhaled deeply the scents around him.

Full moon night was a casual night for Jared, he too usually went running with the pack to let off some steam, let his wolf free to howl at the moon and be wild, having to sit behind a desk all day suited up or buttoned down, made his wolf scratch at him in frustration so he liked to give it the freedom he could. To appease his wolf he was dressed in loose jeans, a red plaid shirt and camel leather work boots. After ordering a drink he dropped into a chair at a table near the stage, slid down and spread his legs wide; he wasn’t exhibiting or sending out a silent invitation, he just wanted to relax, enjoy the show and since he was by himself, enjoy the sight of Jensen without being judged by his best friend!

Jared wasn’t sure if Jensen was taking the piss out of him or if he already had his costume planned but Jared let out a gasp and sat up straighter, “Hungry Like the Wolf” blasted out of the speakers and Jensen strolled on stage, dressed almost exactly like Jared, plaid shirt, tight white under shirt and tight blue jeans with tears in strategic places like knees, high in the thigh and oh fuck, just under his ass cheek he found as Jensen spun around.

Jared could feel sweat running down the back of his neck and he was sure he’d actually dug holes into the vinyl under his seat as he gripped it with almost claws rather than nails now, restraining himself from jumping up on stage. He knew Jensen knew, the fucker was almost flaunting his ass in front of him as he spun on the pole and fell to the ground to do pelvic thrusts and hip gyrations.

It was only the building noise at the back of the club that managed to break Jared’s fantasy. Jeffrey-Dean’s men had shown up and were hooting and hollering at Jensen as they waved money in the air. Even though he was tight in his jeans and his top lip was beaded with sweat Jared took a deep breath and pulled himself back from the brink. He really needed to find a cubicle to take care of the problem in his jeans but he knew he wouldn’t have time before Jensen left the stage and with the wolf vibes oozing off the gang members Jared was not going to leave him alone for a minute.

The music faded and Jensen bowed and wiggled his hips before sauntering off stage, his tight butt jiggling as it went. Jared let out a groan and stood, adjusted himself in his jeans, be damned who was looking and headed down the hallway.

“Hey!” a voice growled from behind him and Jared tensed as he recognised one of the Betas but kept walking, he pulled in on himself, slouching his shoulders and hunching his back a little so he didn’t look as tall and intimidating as he was. He didn’t need this idiot trying to prove a point

“Hey! I’m talking to you.”

“Me?” Jared asked casually as he turned around.

“Yeah, what are you doing back here?” he demanded as he got closer

“Come to see my boy.” he smiled shyly

“And which one is your boy?” he snarked sarcastically

“Jack.”

“The one who just danced?”

“Uh yeah?” Jared answered like he was unsure that was the right answer, doing all he could to not look intimidating. He would do it, he could do it, he could tower over this guy and squash him like a bug in one minute but he never started on that route, he escalated to that if needed only.

“I don’t think so.”

“What? Why?” he gasped with big innocent eyes

“There’s no way that wet dream’s with you lumber jack.” he smirked

“Hey baby.” Jensen husked, overhearing the conversation as he came out of the dressing room, and slid against Jared.

“Uh hi.” Jared stuttered, this time his surprise was legitimate

“What’s happening?”

“I don’t know.” Jared said and turned to the other guy

“We want you at our table” The Beta demanded of Jensen, completely ignoring Jared now

“Sorry not tonight, my boy’s here.” Jensen smiled

“You don’t understand, we want you at our table and we get what we want.”

“No I understand what you’re saying but I’m saying no. My boy is here and I don’t do what you’re asking. No one does at the moment.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he snarled as he stepped forward

“Dancers are being attacked so we’ve been told not to go off with anyone. That’s why my boy’s here.”

“Him? You think he’s gonna protect you.” dude snorted as he looked Jared up and down. Jared ground his teeth but continued with his facade.

“Oh I don’t need protection he’s just going to keep me company in between sets aren’t you baby.” Jensen literally purred as he rubbed himself against Jared.

Forgetting everything, who he was, who Jensen was, that there was completely strange wolf standing there and that Jared was meant to be protecting this Alpha he spun Jensen around, pushed him against the wall and dropped his mouth down onto his soft as cloud lips, greedily taking what he had been wanting since he’d seen this kid’s photo on his computer.

Jensen let out a gasp of surprise before sighing and opening up. Letting Jared take his fill. He spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck pulling him in closer between his legs so Jared had more access to those pillow soft lips and wet heat they were framing. Jared’s tongue slid in and he tasted pure ambrosia as he inhaled the scent of sweat and makeup on Jensen. Jensen moaned deep in his throat and pulled Jared even closer, wrapping one leg around his calf to keep attached and Jared groaned as he rutted against the taut denim

“HEY!” the voice yelled making them both jump and Jared push back from Jensen and spin.

“What?!” Jensen snapped back in between sucking in gasps of oxygen, mind frantic with what the hell had just happened and how the hell he could get more of it, now!

“Stop your fucking around and get your ass out to our table now. You are not paid to fuck your lumberjack, you’re paid to fuck us.”

“What did you just say?” Jared asked aggressively as he took a step towards the oily little wolf

“He heard me.”

“Listen to me...” Jared started to say before Jensen stepped forward and put his hand on Jared’s chest

“Jay don’t.”

“Yeah...Jay” the man snarked sarcastically, “Should known you’d have a girl’s name.”

“Just ignore him, and you, I told you at the moment we’re not doing that so go back to your table and enjoy the show.” Jensen said and pulled Jared down the hall and into the dressing room.

The door slammed closed and Jensen stood there for a minute trying to right his equilibrium. He wasn’t a virgin, far from it, although he had never knotted anyone; but he had never, ever felt anything like he had felt when Jared’s lips touched his. He took some deep breaths and his hand unconsciously rose up to his lips to touch them while his tongue darted out to try and catch that taste again.

He turned to look at Jared, to ask what had just happened but the words died in his throat when he saw the dark look on Jared’s face as he held a phone to his ear

“Chad I need you here now...I don’t care...I’m sorry about Sophie but I need you and Ty here now...Chad that is an order!” Jared growled and hung up the phone

“Jared...”

“No”

“But...”

“No! We don’t talk about it, we don’t think about it, it never happened, just no.” Jared growled as he held up a silencing finger, he wouldn’t even look Jensen in the eye as he walked across the room towards the door. “Stay in here, don’t move. I’ll wait in the hallway until Chad gets here with backup.” Jared snapped before slamming out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jared yelled in the hallway and was so angry and frustrated at himself he put his fist through the wall “Fuck!”

  
  


“Jared!” Chad called has he ran in ten minutes later, Ty and Osric behind him

“He’s in there, stay with him.” Jared snapped and started walking up the hall.

“Jare man what’s going on?” Chad grabbed him by the arm and turned him to ask, he then looked at the hole in the wall and down at Jared’s bruised hand, “What the hell happened?” The way Jared had talked to him on the phone was enough to have him breaking the speed limit to get here but to now see the hole and his hand and his face, he was anxious to know what had just gone down!

“Just...God damn it Chad just stay with him.” Jared growled as he threw off his arm and stormed away

Jared got out into the club area and flicked a glance over at the gang in the back corner before going to the bar and asking for a shot of whisky. The men were gesturing wildly and poking Rob in the chest and although he was a small man and usually looked downcast he was standing his ground and shaking his head.

“Os what are you doing here?” he sighed tiredly knowing he could hear him in his ear.

“I was with Chad when you called and I thought I could help.”

“But...”

“No boss I get it but I wasn’t in the mood for running tonight anyway, not after yesterday, so I wanted to come.”

“Ok, Chad?” he asked and got the reply in his ear that Chad could hear him, “One of the Beta’s ordered Jensen to go to their table tonight and he turned them down.”

“That’s it?” he heard Chad’s voice in his ear

“Yes that’s it because as you remember we are being paid to protect this guy.”

“From a mob boss, not from a Beta wanting to hump his leg.” but before Jared could reply he heard the transmitter get turned off.

***

Chad knocked on the dressing room door and went in. Jensen was sitting in the corner, away from the other dancers, head in his hands looking at the ground

“You alright kid?” Chad asked as he dropped down beside him

“Huh?”

“Did grease ball give you a hard time?”

“What? No, God no, I can handle that cock sucker” Jensen scowled

“Then what the hell happened that had me getting hauled down here.”

“Jared..he um...we...ah...we kissed.”

“You kissed?” Chad asked shocked, that was the last thing he expected

“Yeah.” Jensen blushed

“Dude he’s on the job, you can’t...”

“Hey it wasn’t me...he started it.”

“What?” Now Chad almost fell off his chair. Being friends with Jared since before they had hair on their balls, being beside him as he learned what he was and what that meant and working with him since he started this company he had never known Jared to be nonplussed or unprofessional, he had never broken from task or broken protocol and he had never been so spooked or affected by just a kiss. Jared was no virgin and before enlisting had been quite happy to experiment and learn how his body worked. Even overseas with Chad just being on hand for duty Jared had been adventurous and always made it interesting; nowhere near as interesting as Sophie, but he always made sure Chad was enjoying himself also.

“Ah Ty can you come down here please?” Chad turned his transmitter on, his best friend needed him and admittedly his curiosity was peaked, he needed to know if this was a full moon thing and Jared knew he’d fucked up or if this was serious and he would have to listen and attempt to give Mated Alpha advice.

“No.” Jared growled

“Ty!” he repeated, still calm but with a little more authority

“Fuck.” he heard Jared sigh but a quiet knock came on the door a minute later.

Ty entered the room and when Chad walked outside he found Osric standing at the end of the hall. He patted him on the shoulder and went out into the club where he found Jared sitting at the bar. He pointed at Jared’s glass and held up two fingers and slid onto the stool next to his. He was silent until the drinks came, he then nudged Jared’s over to him and when he picked it up clinked their glasses before tapping his on the bar, closely followed by Jared and then threw the liquor back feeling the warmth down his throat. He then pulled the transmitter out of his ear and watched as Jared sighed and did the same.

“So you kissed the kid, had a melt down and now here we are.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m sorry the kiss was so bad man, always sucks when goods inside don’t match the packaging.”

“Chad, this is bad, so fucking bad.” Jared said as he ran his hands through his hair.

“We’ll just pretend it never happened. I assume there was a reason for the molestation?”

“One of the Beta’s was demanding Jensen go dance for them and we ended up pretending to be boyfriends to get the guy to back off, not that it worked.”

“And you kissed?”

“And we kissed.” he sighed

“And it sucked.” Chad shrugged

“You know I’m twenty-seven years old, I found out I was this at sixteen. I mean I kinda knew I was into guys before then but then being a wolf it doesn’t matter and being Omega, the whole gay thing made sense.”

“I know man, I was there the whole way.”

“And you know I’ve been around, I love a good, hard...”

“Ok, ok TMI.”

“But you get to an age where you think that’s it; this is life and man I’m good with that. I’m good with this life, this company, the team...”

“Dude do not have an existential crisis on me in the middle of a job man.”

“Chad I’m scared...”

“Of what? You have never been scared of anything, I’ve seen you falling through the sky with a fucked up parachute and not even blink so what the hell?”

“Yeah but I have never wanted to just bend over and submit before, ever. I know what I am, I know biologically what I need and I know how Omegas are with Alphas, I mean hell I got to see you with Sophie before your mating but If I hadn’t got out of there, if I hadn’t run, which I fucking did like a coward, I woulda begged for...”

“Hey, hey ok calm down, firstly there's alot of oversharing going on here tonight...”

“Man you tell me everything between you and Sophie, Chad...”

“Look I’m not brushing you off but here, now, in the middle of a strip club on full moon where half the crowd is buzzing and those guys are getting rowdy is not the time to have a melt down.”

“I know that. You don’t think I fucking know that? Why do you think I called you?”

“So I can talk you down man, that’s what we do, that’s how we got this far. That’s how we got out of there, got back here and got me mated and not in jail, because we talk each other down. Take a breath...”

“I’m here boss.” Tamhoe huffed as he marched up to them

“I didn’t...”

“I did. What, you think we’d rather be out running some docks then be in here with strippers and thugs we have a chance to beat up on?” Chad joked as he put his earpiece back in and Jared followed suit, “Go home. We got this.”

“Chad...”

“Go home. Once we’ve dropped Jensen off I’ll come to you and we’ll have a boys night.”

“I need to run man, I need to stretch my legs, let my wolf breathe.”

“We can do that.” Chad said

“Count me in”, “Me too”, “Hells yeah” echoed through his ear piece.

“Ok I’m going back to the warehouse. As soon as he’s done his next set get him gone.”

***

“Ah Jare, slight glitch” Jared heard an hour later and turned from the bag he was expressing his opinions on in the gym to find Chad, Ty and Jensen standing in the doorway.

“What?” he huffed resignedly. His hair was plastered to his face, his clothes were see through with sweat, sticking to his body and he knew he beyond stank. He had pushed himself to his limits over the last forty-five to try and release some of the frustration from his body. His wolf was rejoicing, literally chasing his own tail with joy inside him and he knew he was going to get out to go for a run soon, but looking at these two and their witness he had a feeling that was about to change.

“We started taking Jensen home but he was being followed. The Beta’s tailed us and we tried some distractive manoeuvres but another SUV just came in behind.”

“Did they follow you here?”

“Nah man.” Chad gave him a look like he was an idiot, “We went to that office building car park and changed cars. Tamhoe and Os are still driving around in our trucks for a little while longer and will lead them down the docks, they’ll lose them there. We just didn’t wanna play cat and mouse with the kid in the car.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a fucking kid.” Jensen growled, finally dragging his eyes away from the flushed body, the cloth sticking to hard abs and the beads of sweat running down his neck to the dip in his neck to confront Chad.

“Yeah, yeah. So you ready?”

“I can’t.” Jared said as he flicked his eyes between Chad and Jensen and Chad sighed

“Come on kid, we’re going for a run.” Chad said and slapped him on the shoulder

“No I’m ok, I’ll stay here.” Jensen said with a slight blush as he looked between Chad and Jared, he didn’t know why but he knew he didn’t want to leave.

“You go with them or I lock you up downstairs until they get back.” Jared growled

“What?” Jensen yelped

“That’s a bit overkill don’t you think? Just give him a room upstairs.”

“I’m not a fucking kid and I’m not a prisoner. Just take me home.”

“No you stay here until we can make sure they don’t know where you live...”

“We’re back” Osric interrupted

“All good?”

“All good.”

“Kay guys go have fun, hour tops and keep an eye on Jensen”

“I’m not…”

“You heard your two options.” Jared snapped at him with cold authority and Jensen sighed

“Fine, but then I’m going home.”

After the wolves had left the warehouse, Jared watching them trot out the back alley, he went down to the garage. He liked running with his team, again trying to stay part of the group, but him changing wasn’t how he wanted Jensen to find out he was Omega; so he jumped in his truck and headed to Central Park. There were dark, abandoned areas there where he could stretch his legs and sometimes, at this time of night, he had the chance to chase the nefarious and scare the crap out of them. No way criminals doing bad in the dark seedy places of the park will ever admit to being chased by a rabid dog, because let’s face it wolves don’t live in the city.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“So good news or bad news?” Chad asked as he walked into his office

“Bad news!” Jared always went bad first

“You have to go to the club tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because you decided to pretend to be Jensen’s boyfriend so now we need to keep that act going and you know it even though you’re tying to deny it.” Chad said rationally and Jared could only sigh because he already had those same thoughts going through his head, damn Jensen and those damn lips

“Good news?” he sighed, not even arguing with Chad about the bad

“I’m coming with you.” he said with a big smile

“No Chad I said good news.”

“Fuck you.” Chad griped and Jared grinned widely at him, “You’re an asshole of a best friend, you know that right?”

“You love me.” Jared smiled

“So do you wanna talk about last night?” he asked as he flopped down in a chair

“Do I look like I want to?” Jared frowned

“What’s your plan going forward?”

“Try and act like the professional I pretend to be.”

“Jared have you ever considered...”

“Don’t...whatever it is you’re about to say or about to suggest don’t”

“He could be...”

“Chad! He’s a kid, and I don’t mean just in age, he’s a pack Alpha’s son who’s gone from school to college to uni, he hasn’t even lived, I’m twenty-seven and you know what I’ve done in my life so no, whatever the question, no.”

“Yeah I get it, dude’s probably got some pretty little Beta girl waiting to set up the perfect home for him and spit out the 2.5 pups required to be the perfect Pack Alpha. You do have a bit of a fucked situation having to pretend to be the kid’s boyfriend though.”

“I am aware, fucking Jensen and that fucking mouth.” Jared muttered

“So are they as soft as they look?” Chad wiggled his eyebrows

“Out!”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re a voyeur and if you want me to go with you tonight I have a shit load of work to finish off.”

“Are there any threats of anyone getting blown up tonight?”

“No.” Jared frowned

“Has anyone had a hit put out of them that is happening tonight?”

“No.”

“Is the President back on the golf course?”

“Yeah you know he is.”

“So your shit load of work can wait until tomorrow. Come have dinner with Soph and I then we’ll pick Jensen up and head to the club.”

“Chad...”

“You say no to me and I’ll just make her ring you, she’s got this pregnant woman guilt thing down to a fine art.”

“Fine.” Jared sighed but he smiled, he enjoyed the domesticity of hanging with Chad and Sophie. Chad was a completely different person around his mate, calm, tender and patient. He was still inappropriate at times but never towards Sophie and she had a way of pulling him in if he started to get too boisterous.

***

“So we have a problem.” Jared said as Jensen climbed up into the truck the Omega drove, big vehicle for a big body

“What’s that?” he frowned as he look around expecting to see trouble, all he saw was the second Padalecki SUV following them.

“Because of what I did last night we’ll have to keep up the pretence of boyfriends.”

“Is that all? Ok.” Jensen shrugged

“I’m sorry about what I did and I wish I could just take it back but...” he starting saying sincerely and Jensen got the shits

“For fucks sake Jared, I’m not some teen girl who’s had her virtue stolen, I’m a twenty-four year old Alpha, I’ve been around. I’m not expecting some kind of commitment ceremony but if you wanted to let off some steam I wouldn’t say no...”

“Stop.”

“What?”

“Stop. I shouldn’t have done what I did. It was completely unprofessional. I’m older than you and meant to be looking out for you not...”

“Trying to get under my petticoat?” Jensen drawled sarcastically

“You know what I’m saying.” Jared growled and stared into the dark. Jensen smelled clean and sweet, his hair was artfully tussled and his skin was glowing with some kind of body oil. Every time they went past a street light his lips and eyelashes were highlighted and Jared dug his nails into his thigh to stop the urge to just pull over to the gutter and taste the dancer again. He was glad they were being followed by Chad and Osric, their lights in his mirror keeping him sane.

***

Jensen walked into the club a few steps in front of Jared as Jared checked his phone for messages and he almost missed his footing as he walked through the door to find the Alpha in his personal space before he reached up, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to give him a soft lingering kiss before biting down on his lower lip and pulling away, stretching the skin out before it popped back into place as he let go. Jared watched, entranced, as Jensen ran his tongue across his lips as if savouring his taste

“See you later lover.” he purred with a wink before sauntering towards the back room. Before Jared would even think what the hell he smelt wolf

“Oh goody the lumberjack’s back.” A Beta taunted and Jared ignored him, now realising why Jensen acted like he did as he slid onto a stool and physically slouched and tucked his arms in. “Hey I’m talking to you, or are you too dumb to understand what I’m saying?” the voice taunted again and Jared continued looking forward

“Shut it Jake” a low voice rumbled and Jared felt tremors through his body. Alpha, older, used to being listened to and by the gulp of the Beta suddenly shutting up, was used to being feared. Jared slowly turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at the table of wolves. The Alpha, who it was obvious was in charge, had salt and pepper hair, was immaculately groomed and was wearing an Armani suit. He was looking around the room and his eyes flicked over Jared before coming back to him and looking him up and down with a sneer, he obviously then found what or rather who he was looking for and yelled at Rob as he walked into room.

DO NOT COME OUT – JD IN THE CLUB Jared texted Jensen and waited but no reply came

JACK I’M COMING TO GET YOU! STAY THERE

Suddenly ‘She Knows’ by Ne-Yo blasted out the speakers and Jensen slid onto stage. He was wearing black dress pants, a shiny white dress shirt and a fedora covering his eyes. Jared growled low in his throat as he felt the testosterone in the air rise and the wolves start cat calling and cheering. He saw the exact moment Jensen looked up and noticed Jeffrey-Dean Morgan sitting in the club, had he not been paying closer attention he may have missed the slight falter but he saw it and stood to casually make his way over to the side of the stage, like any boyfriend would do when his partner was on stage.

He stood in the shadows and his eyes slowly slid around the room. He could see the booth of wolves getting rowdy and he could also see JD staring at Jensen intently, whether because he recognised him or wanted him, who knew. He then saw his eyes flash to him and he frowned, maybe confused about why an exotic dancer would be with a man in baggy jeans and plaid, the act Jared continued with tonight.

As soon as the music finished Jensen disappeared behind the curtain and Jared strode through the side door.

“Shit, shit, shit” Jensen was muttering as he wiped himself down with a towel and pulled on a robe

“Ok let’s go.” Jared said and put his hand on his back to start directing him down the hallway

“Hey boy.” A low voice almost purred and Jared felt Jensen freeze before taking a calming breath and turning

“Me?”

“Yeah you, nice ass shaking...”

“Thanks I think.”

“...one of my boys said you turned him down last night to leave with him.” JD nodded his head in Jared’s direction

“No, I turned him down because we’re not doing that at the moment. Dancers are being attacked and Rob has advised us to stick to the basics at the moment.”

“Well I own the club and I say if my boys want some special attention they get it.” he growled

“Sorry.” Jensen gave an apologetic look and a shake of his head

“What’s your name kid?” the Alpha asked and Jared cringed

“I’m not a fucking kid and my name is Jack, why? Gonna put in a complaint because I won’t let your greasy cock suckers paw over me?”

“I don’t need to put in a complaint I own the place remember. And the last thing my boys are are cock suckers.”

“Really? Cause...”

“Ok Jack that's enough let’s go baby.” Jared said as he grabbed his arm tightly

“No I wanna hear what the little pole humper has to say.”

“He doesn’t mean it sir he’s just tired...”

“I don’t care, get dressed and meet me at my booth.” JD growled

Jensen flushed and opened his mouth to retaliate and Jared did the first thing that came to mind, he spun Jensen around and placed his lips on his, promptly silencing him.

He felt the gasp of air and then Jensen clenching onto his shirt, whether to pull him in or push him away he wasn’t sure and he wasn’t willing to find out. He licked into the inviting mouth and sucked on the tongue being offered freely. A whimper was heard and at this point Jared couldn’t be sure if it was him or the Alpha but he took a step closer and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over teeth and sucking on the succulent tongue being offered to him

“Cut that the fuck out.” A voice growled breaking their spell and making them break apart

“Wow.” Jensen gasped as he continued to stare at Jared

“Yeah, wow.” Jared replied with a smirk

“God I think I just threw up in my mouth.” JD growled, “Get you twink ass out to our booth, and you, get the fuck out of my club.”

“What? Why?” Jared yelped

“You’re man handling the merchandise and that goes against club policy.”

“But you want me to go out and be pawed by your minions.” Jensen snapped

“My club, my rules, my boys. Get your ass out side.”

“No!”

“What did you say to me boy?” he hissed as he stepped forward

“I said no. Fuck off you knot head neanderthal. I am not a piece of meat to be passed around and I will not go out with your thugs that are homophobic enough to beat up on dancers but still manage to stick their dicks in them so no.” Jensen was yelling and his finger was poking the air in JD’s direction

“You listen to me you little cock sucker...” JD Morgan said as he turned purple in the face with anger, the air was almost vibrating with Alpha authority, to the point where Jared almost cowered and whimpered but he dug his fingers into his palms and held his stance.

“No. Your little pussy friends beat up and raped my friend and I’m not going to just stand there and let that happen to me, you can tell your slimy little Betas to fuck off.”

“What? How did you know about that?” the Alpha asked and Jared felt a shiver go through his body as he watched this Alpha try to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

“He was my best friend, who do you think got the phone call from the hospital?”

“Yeah well your friend asked for it and so did you so get your ass to my booth NOW!”

Jared felt his hackles rise as he rose to his full 6’5 and straightened his shoulders pushing Jensen behind him and towering over the man in front of him, enjoying the surprise flash through his eyes as he took a step back

“I don’t know what you think you’re implying but my boy has said no and no means no in every country in every language.”

“No one says no to me.”

“Well tonight they do.” Jared said quietly and seriously before turning and pushing Jensen into the dressing room and locking the door.

“Oh fuck.” Jensen whispered as he slid down the wall and sat on the ground. His freckles were even more obvious against his now pale skin ad his hands were trembling either with excess adrenaline or fear.

Jared pulled his phone out, rang Chad and told them to bring the car to the back door.

“Sorry Jack but I think this is the end of your dancing career, for now anyway.” Jared said sincerely

“Yeah I figured that, even I could see the cogs turning on that hooligan.”

“He is the leader of a crime syndicate, he is not a hooligan and I don’t think it will take long for him to put two and two together. Grab your stuff we gotta go.” Jared said as his phone vibrated.

He opened the dressing room door and looked out to see three Beta’s standing at the end of the hall waiting for Jensen to make an appearance, they started walking forward when he came out but Jared tucked him in front of him and started heading to the back door.

“Hey!” Jared heard a shout close by and a hand land on his arm as he pushed the door open. He shoved Jensen out side and saw Chad pull him into the back seat before he turned and punched the guy full in the nose, feeling it break under his fist, he then turned and walked out the door, slid into the back next to Jensen and pulled the door closed even as Osric was already accelerating away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay but unfortunately with the way the world is today it will continue to be a slow written piece. I kinda envy the people who have the ability to stay home, unfortunately I'm considered essential and my job has increased ten fold. The boys are in my head every day but I'm not in the head space to write sometimes. I haven't forgotten about them or you and promise to post again as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

“Boy you guys sure know how to have a good time.” Chad chuckled from the passenger's seat while Osric looked in the mirror and Jared looked out the back window at the men that came running out into the alley to watch them drive away.

Suddenly Jared felt a punch on his arm

“Ow, what the fuck?” He growled

“Will you stop fucking kissing me!” Jensen growled

“I had to, you were about to say too much in there. It was either kiss you or knock you out.”

“Next time just knock me out.”

“Hey I didn’t hear any complaints in there.” Jared smirked

“No but I did. You just spent ten minutes telling me it shouldn’t have happened and for Christ sake you put your fist through a wall last night so you know what? Do us both a favour & stop kissing me.”

“I wish I could!” Jared growled as he turned to look out the window, eyes briefly catching Chad’s raised eyebrows in the visor mirror.

“So what do we do with him now?” Chad asked into the silence

“Take me home.”

“Jensen...”

“Just take me home. There’s enough security there if they find me. I just need to be away from you buffoons for awhile.”

“It’s us buffoons that are keeping you alive you know.” Chad snapped

“Especially when you go running your mouth off like that.” Jared muttered

“No one talks to me like that. He’s lucky I didn’t knock his teeth down his throat.”

“Really? Cause he’s an Alpha at least twenty years older than you, I think he would have shot you or ripped your throat out before you even finished having that thought.” Jared sneered

“What do you know?”

“I’ll tell you what I know...”

“Jared!” Chad warned over the top of their yelling. Jared took a deep breath and turned his head, his teeth could be heard grinding with anger

“What? Go on what were you going to say?” Jensen goaded

“Look you just do your job and we’ll do ours.” Jared snapped and opened the car door before the SUV had stopped moving. He stood and checked the street for any sign of movement as Jensen climbed out of the car and headed inside

“Jared?”

“Just go with him. I’ll stay here.” he muttered and turned to continue looking up and down the street even though there was a spotter on the roof, two cars with men in the street and a surveillance camera set up.

***  
  


“You kissed him again?” Chad asked as he slid into the car. Osric had decided to stay with Jensen, in theory to talk about his leg but indirectly to be another set of eyes.

“This time was for his own good. I wasn’t kidding, he wouldn’t shut up and almost revealed himself. What was I meant to do? Knock him out? Throw him over my shoulder and walk away?”

“Either of those options is better than kissing him. And let’s not forget, you are not fully in combat mode if you are too busy closing your eyes and sucking on that.”

“Chad!”

“I meant lips, you know I meant lips.”

  
***

Jared was sitting in his office later that night catching up with paperwork when the alarms on Osric’s and Jensen’s phones went off the same time as a report of gun shots fired came across the coms.

Jared jumped up and ran out the office almost colliding with Chad as they both tried to go through the garage door together

”I thought you went home.” Jared gasped as they grabbed gums, ammo and vests

“I was just about to, I was raiding the kitchen for dinner.” Chad said as they both jumped into his SUV

They were both silent on the death defying drive to Jensen’s apartment complex. When they got there they found Ty on the ground shot in the leg, Jensen attending to him and Osric and two other men standing over them looking out at the street

“What happened?” Jared yelled as he jumped out of the SUV

“We had visitors.”

“I can see that. JD?”

“No but his men.”

“Chad you know what to do!” Jared called out and the two men guarding the street helped Chad put Ty into the back of the SUV, he then took off, back to the complex where medical help was waiting.

“Where are they?” Jared asked as he watched Chad drive off

“In Jensen’s unit, cable tied.”

He finally turned and looked at Jensen and Osric, “Uh Os any reason you’re half naked?” he tried to ask calmly as he looked at his man standing there in shirt and boxer shorts. Jensen himself was in a wifebeater and sleep pants

“Jensen was looking at my leg.” he said as they started walking towards the units, unaware of the not quite innocent thoughts going through Jared’s mind.

“Ok let’s move it.” Jared said as they heard police sirens approaching

“Don’t we want the police?” Jensen asked as they trotted into the waiting elevator

“Not with the reach JD has.” Jared answered

When they got off at Jensen's floor there was a man at the door who stepped aside as Jared approached. Inside there were two men confined by cable ties at wrists and ankles and gags in their mouths

“Grab your pants.” Jared ordered and bent to pick up one of the men while the guard at the door did the same. They then threw the men over their shoulders in a fireman hold and exited the apartment, waiting while Jensen locked up before going down the stairs, Jensen in front of them and Osric taking the rear, trying to pull on his pants as they went.

In the basement they quickly rolled the men into the back of the SUV before climbing in and sedately driving out as to not draw attention to themselves. They drove past three police cars as they sped down the street

“Will the police know it’s you?” Jared asked

“No, the gunshots were outside the complex.” Jensen said calmly although his hands were shaking

“Ty saw the car come into the street and was monitoring it but suddenly we had two guys upstairs kicking at the door. Ty thinks they must have jumped out at the end of the block.” Osric continued

“But why? They didn’t know we were watching them.”

“I think two were to grab me and two were to keep the car running and keep watch” Jensen took over the story and Jared sighed because that made sense.

Jensen not only had protection because he was a witness but he had also accidentally got on JD’s radar for rejecting him and mouthing off about it. It wouldn’t take long for JD to put two and two together.

“Jim we have a situation, is there anyone down here you trust?” Jared asked after calling his surrogate father

“What happened?”

“In a completely unrelated situation Jensen has managed to piss JD off and he sent two of his men tonight. We have them trussed up in the back of the truck taking them back to the warehouse.”

“Is the kid ok?”

“Yeah Jensen’s fine, one of my men got shot in the leg but we’re all good. Is there someone who can come collect these idiots?”

“For fucks sake, I’ve been trying to keep this kid under the radar and now they’ll be coming after him anyway because of this. SHIT!” he yelled down the phone and Jensen cringed. He was starting to think maybe he had kinda fucked up.

“I could let them go but I don’t think it’ll help at this point. Whether they walk or not they’re still going to tell their boss that the kid had protection. He’s the leader of a crime syndicate I don’t think it’ll take him long to figure out why. Let him think they got arrested for breaking and entering or attempted assault. But to do that you need them locked away and not able to run back to JD.”

“Crap! Yeah I should be able to pull some strings. With the other charges we may be able to get them denied bail but we’re gonna need to lose them in the system for a couple of days.”

“Well I can hold them in the basement for a bit.”

“Thanks son, let me make some calls and call you back.” Jim said and hung up.

“He’s pissed.” it was a statement not a question

“Well he has good reason. He’s been trying to build a case on this syndicate for years and this could fuck the whole thing up completely.”

“It wasn’t my fault, I never did anything to attract their attention, I just did my job. Jesus, first the machete, then Chris, now this...what the hell man?” Jensen huffed

“Guess some people just have all the luck.” Jared replied as his phone rang. “Chad?”

“Well?” Jensen asked the same time as Osric asked “Is he ok?” after Jared hung up

“Ty got shot in the thigh but luckily no muscles or nerve was hit. Being a _were_ he’ll be up and moving in no time”

“You better watch out for Alona boss.” Osric muttered and Jared rolled his eyes

“This aint my fault”

“She’s not going to see it that way.”

“Shit.” Jared muttered

“Alona?”

“Ty’s very scary, very protective Omega who was in the forces herself, she’ll snap you like a twig.”

“An Omega in the forces?” Jensen asked with eyebrows raised

“Jesus it’s not World War One Jensen, anyone can serve these days; don’t ask, don’t tell.” Jared snapped

“I didn’t mean...it’s just...they’re usually passive. You know, the lover to the Alpha fighters.”

“Well welcome to the twenty-first century.” Jared growled as he looked out the window and Jensen stared at his profile trying to understand why a human was upset about his supposed bigotry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay guys, this Covid is kicking my butt. I shouldn't complain I am completely grateful to have a job but I feel like I'm on one of those spinning rides at the park and it won't stop. These guys are in my head every day but I can't stop to get it written down. I'm so sorry, I feel like I'm letting you all down :(


	11. Chapter 11

Osric took Jensen up to one of the studio rooms on the second floor while Jared and the other guard took the two Beta’s down to their holding cells.

“So this is it then?” Jensen asked as he looked around at what was the equivalent to a boarding school room

“Boss is just doing his job” Osric shrugged

“So I no longer have a home, no longer have a job, what next?”

“Well if you could just behave yourself and keep your mouth shut, nothing. I promised I would do all I could to let you finish your degree but you’re not helping yourself right at this minute.” Jared said as he walked into the room

“Come on, how is this my fault? I was just...”

“Spouting your mouth off acting like a Pack Alpha’s shit can’t touch me kid is what you were doing and at any other time you can get away with it but not at the moment.”

“Hey...”

“No listen kid, you came forward, you made the decision to be a witness, and that’s great, you’re helping put a gang away, but Jim is putting his career on the line and a lot of men are being used and a lot of money is being spent to keep you alive and let you continue with your degree. Most people would be locked up in a sterile house with no contact with the outside world at all.”

“Stop calling me kid.”

“Then stop acting like one!”

“Fuck you.” Jensen muttered, realising he sounded exactly like a petulant kid at that moment, before sighing and rubbing his hands over his face. “Sorry, I’m just tired; it’s been a hell of a night.”

“Well you’re safe here. There’s a bathroom there with toiletries and there’s various clothes in the drawers until we can get you home to grab some stuff but I think you need to stay here for the duration now. Consider this the step between what we were doing and full on lock down.”

“Can you just...”

“What?”

“Can you just send someone back to the club and make sure Rob is alright? I don’t want anything to happen to him because of my stupidity.”

“We can do that.”Jared nodded. Every now and then this Alpha would surprise him, going from a sulky young teen to a young man worried about another person’s safety. He’d had the shit scared out him, been near a shooting but still had the calmness of mind to think of others.

***

Jared and Chad were standing in the treatment room talking to the doctor about the bullet when Osric came running in looking frantic

“Boss...” he gasped but was interrupted

“Jared Tristan Padalecki you got him shot!” a female voice echoed down the hall before the person appeared in view and both Jared and Chad cringed

“We weren’t even there.” Chad defended

“Shut it Murray” she yelled

“Sir, yes Sir.” Automatically came out of his mouth before his eyes widened in shock and he muttered “Shit” as she glared at him

“And?” she snapped at Jared

“Well technically...”

“Technically you got him shot!”

“Yes ma’am” he said contritely as he looked down

“Sweetheart it’s just a flesh wound” Ty said as he walked into the room

“Over there I understand getting shot at, I understand you being in danger, but not here, not in New York. Here, you getting shot is just poor management.” she snapped as she glared at Jared

“Hey!” Chad yelped

“Now Alona...” Jared tried to calmly reason

“Al I’m here; I’m fine, there’s nothing to be worried about. Just look at me, come on babe look at me” Ty said as she kept scowling at Jared. He then took her hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel his beating heart, “See sweetheart, I’m fine, it’s pumping strong just for you.” He smiled a secret smile at her and they stood as her face crumpled and she wrapped herself around her Alpha. “Now how about you take me home and give me some of that good lovin’” he smiled at her

“If you think you’re getting any kinda lovin in the near future you have another thought coming, getting yourself shot...” She muttered

“Oh sweetie, come on now.”

“And you.” She turned to glare at Chad and Jared, “I never want another fucking phone call like that again” she snapped as she pointed at them

“Yes ma’am” Chad muttered

“Absolutely” Jared said and then Ty took her hand and pulled her out the door

“Fuck” “Jesus” Chad and Jared sighed after she had left

“I can still hear you” She yelled down the hall and they heard Ty chuckling as the elevator doors opened.

***  
  


“Wow.” Jensen said as he came into the room making Jared, Chad and Osric startle.

“Jesus Jensen what are you doing?”

“What? I’m under house arrest not room arrest. I was hungry but I can’t remember where the kitchen is so I just followed the voices.”

“You know I’m beginning to think it’s gonna be friendly fire that takes you out in the end.” Chad muttered

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jensen huffed

“Chad what you packing?” Jared asked and Chad pulled out two guns and a knife

“Osric?”

“Just one gun and a knife.” Osric shrugged

“See?”

“What about you? What are you packing?” Jensen asked before realising in any other situation it would have a double meaning but after this conversation he didn't think he could get it up if he tried

Silently Jared pulled a gun from his chest holster and a knife from a thigh strap, both Jensen could see, then a gun from behind his back and lifted his pants to show an ankle dagger

“Is that all?” Chad asked as if surprised

“Hey I was in a hurry.” Jared shrugged and Jensen leaned up against the wall. Threat of lost life aside that was HOT!

“I need a drink.” he muttered

“Me too.” Jared replied and looked to Chad and Osric.

“Much as I could use a swift shot of something after Alona, if I don’t go home we’ll get an encore from my mate.” Chad said and slapped Jared on the shoulder before heading out the door

“Sorry Boss Jensen gave me some exercises I wanna try out before I hit the rack.” Osric replied and headed out.

“So...you said you were hungry?” Jared said into the now awkward silence.

Jensen was about to say no when his stomach rebelled and let out a load growl, “I could eat” he said casually and Jared let out a bark of laughter before leading him out the door

“Hey Sarg” Jared was greeted as they walked into the state of the art kitchen

“Garth we’ve talked about this.”

“Sorry, I’ll get there.” the younger man blushed

“I know it’s all good, take your time. What’s on offer tonight?”

“Well since it’s night after full moon most of the..ah… others went out so just had a couple of..ah...others to feed.”

“What Garth’s trying to say is the wolves went running, he only had humans to feed so...”

“It was mac & cheese but there’s only a bit left, but if you trust me I’d like to give something a go?”

“Knock yourself out. We’re just gonna grab a drink and we’ll be back.”

Jared walked them through the large dining area and into what Jensen would call a Rec room? There was a number of screens and game consoles as well as air hockey, pool table, table tennis table and a wall full of books. In one corner was a sound system and in the other, where they were headed now, was a bar.

“What’ll it be?”

“Whatever you’re having.” Jensen said as he slid onto a stool and Jared walked behind the wooden bench. Jared shrugged, pulled down two tumblers and poured a generous dash of whisky before sliding one across to Jensen

“Got any ice?”

“Ha...you’ll be sorry Chad likes buying stuff on line.” Jared huffed and pulled out a huge sphere of ice that just slotted in the glass. He then raised his eyebrows at Jensen who may have been slightly gaping at the concoction.

“Perfect” he smiled calling Jared’s bluff

They then went back into the kitchen to find two huge burgers and a plate of chips sitting on the bench.

“What the hell Garth?” Jared stared wide eyed

“It’s a mac and cheese Angus burger.”

“Dude it’s gonna take me a week to work that off.” Jared said but he had a big smile on his face as he pulled a stool up to the bench.

“Don’t even Sarg, your metabolism is through the roof and anyway I seen you in the gym. And glitter Ken looks like he could use a good meal.” Garth said as he wiped his hands on a towel and went back to tidying the kitchen

“You know you’re all very biased on your view of what I do for a living. But it’s legit, pays well and keeps my body looking like it does.”

“Oh baby doll we don’t care what you do for a living, we care that you’ve got bleach blond hair, glitter and eyeliner.” Jared snorted

“So now you’re homophobic as well as hate dancers?”

“Considering I’ve stuck my tongue down your throat twice now boy you and I know both know that statement ain’t true. The guys are just having a laugh, yes it is at your expense at the moment but tomorrow it’ll be Ty for getting shot and the day after that Chad for probably doing something completely ridiculous and getting kicked out of his house again.”

“That happens?”

“Two weeks ago he filled up a shopping cart at a sex toy shop and took it home to his pregnant Omega.”

“Jesus! Is he a bloody idiot?”

“He has his moments but he’s also lethal and who you want protecting you when shit goes down.”

“And what about you?”

“Oh I’ve got your back if things turn bad.”

“No I mean, despite the kissing, do you have a husband or wife at home?”

“Really?” Jared drawled but Jensen saw his eyes flash almost gold, “Is that what you think of me? That I would be out playing with a twink like you if I had a mate at home?”

“Mate?”

“Sorry, most of the team are Alphas. Used to that word more than spouse or wife. I like the word mate. It sounds, I don’t know, equal? Not any more or any less than each other because of your species. Mate is someone you can depend on.” Jared shrugged

“I wasn’t meaning to be an ass. You know I’m Alpha so I completely understand a hundred percent commitment to a mate, it’s just I know you guys live by your own code and love the adrenaline rush.”

“You’re Alpha?” Garth cut in as his eyes flicked between the two men. Jared caught Garth’s eye and discreetly shook his head

“Yeah but an adrenaline rush doesn’t mean screwing around on your partner.” he then answered Jensen before standing up and taking his plate to the dishwasher, “Out did yourself Garth, definitely add that to the menu, you know, on a day when no one has to be anywhere because I think I’m about to fall into a food coma.” Jared said with a smile as he slapped the cook on the back

“Yeah thanks Garth.” Jensen followed

“Ok I’m heading to my office, you good to find your way back to your room?” Jared asked dismissively as he put a splash of whisky in both their tumblers again

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Jensen said and watched him walk away.

There were men in the rec room, he could go in there, but he didn’t know anyone and although he was still slightly wound up from what had happened tonight and he didn’t have any of his own things around him he took his whisky back up to his room and sat there staring at the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week went pretty quickly for Jensen. He was taking his lessons through Zoom and was using Osric for his technical training so he didn’t have to leave the compound. As much as it was a little restrictive, with his studying, working on Osric and chatting to other guys he ran into when out of his room, he found time just slipping past.

Then Friday night, as he was coming back from the gym, he ran into Chad, dressed in a tuxedo, in the hallway.

“Going under cover as a waiter I see.” he taunted

“Shut it pup.” he muttered but his heart wasn’t in the come back and when Jensen looked at him he seemed quite tense

“Everything ok?” he asked

“Everything’s fine.’ Jared answered as he came out of his office and Jensen had no reply, mainly because all the blood had rushed from his head to his dick. Jared’s tux fit like it had been painted on him, his tight ass and taut muscles clinging to the shirt and pants. His tongue was sticking out slightly as he tried to tie his tie and walk at the same time and he was frowning as obviously many things were going through his head.

“Oh good grief would you come here before you hurt yourself.” Jensen grumbled and walked over to him to slap his hands away

“Stop...I can...I know what I’m doing.” he pouted

“Sure you do but you all look like you’re in a hurry and don’t have an hour for you to get it together.” Jensen said as he concentrated on the tie, trying not to look into those hazel eyes or inhale too much the warm woody cologne Jared wore. “Ok you look half way decent now.” he said with one final brush of the tuxedo jacket shoulder

“Oh I look better than decent and you know it.” Jared teased and Jensen was pretty sure his eyes flicked down, looked at his bulging gym shorts, before looking back up and giving him a wink.

“You are such a neanderthal” he grumbled as he turned and walked away, listening to Jared laugh while internally cursing his dick for not behaving itself

  
  


Later that night. Jensen was sitting in the rec room with half a dozen of the guys watching ‘Iron Man’ when all their phones pinged. Each of them looked down and then at each other and while some continued to watch the movie, others wandered off and some made phone calls.

Half an hour later more men showed up and then more. Jensen would say within an hour of the phones pinging there were about forty men scattered around the warehouse.

Then Jared and Chad arrived back and all the men stood and started heading towards the command centre.

“Jensen you better come to.” Jared sighed as he caught his eye. He had lost his jacket, his tie was hanging loose, the first few shirt buttons were undone and although he looked hot he also looked worried and distracted and it was obvious he had been running his hands through his hair

“Ok guys, Chad and I had a meeting with the Mayor tonight and to put it bluntly it’s not looking good. He has requested we help with the task force to keep this city safe as this virus spreads. Corona is starting to take lives and he needs an action plan. We will be working with the police, the health organisation and the army to come up with a game plan and be very aware, this isn’t just a game plan of how to keep people safe and alive but also what they’re going to do if there are mass deaths.” Jared said grimly. He stopped talking and Jensen watched the men shuffle and mutter

“So guys this is an unofficial heads up.” Chad took over, “tonight we’re just telling you what we know, which is a little more than how they are down playing it in the media. What we do know is _were’s_ aren't affected by this virus but Bill also said that soon borders are going to shut, civilians will need to isolate and no one will be able to travel. So talk to your mates and spouses. I’d say you’ve got twenty-four hours to get them where you want them. New York has a lot of people in a small area, no matter what anyone says we’re gonna get hit hard. Jared and I talked about it and have decided we will not order any of you to help. This is voluntary. But if you want your families somewhere else, move them tonight or tomorrow,”

“Everyone go home now and talk to your families. Let Chad and I know what you need. We’ve got vehicles, the helicopter and the plane to get your family where you want them. By early tomorrow we want to know everyone’s plans. We’ll send the plane in the direction most people are heading, and get everyone else in the directions they need to go. Those deciding to stay, start stocking up. We shouldn’t be telling you this but you need to know so get out and buy groceries, get your families to a safe place, to their extended pack or family. Every one of you is to report back to Chad or myself tomorrow morning with a plan. And guys this is not gonna go away over night. Whatever you plan now will be the plan for at the least the next three months.” Jared said and when he stopped talking there was shocked silence

“Ok guys that’s it go, go, go.” Chad said and clapped his hands and the men dispersed, reaching for their phones or muttering to each other.

  
  


“Jensen come with me.” Jared said and turned and walked down the hall to his office, he then nodded for Jensen to take a seat while dialling.

“Jim I’ve just come from a meeting with de Blasio”

“Probably the same kind of meeting I just had with our director”

“I don’t want to have to keep Jensen here if it’s not necessary.”

“I agree, get him home to his pack, if there is any kind of court proceedings in the near future it’ll be by video anyway.”

“Ok stay safe.”

“Have you talked to your mum?”

“Yeah she and Megan are stocking up as much as they can, Jeff’s obviously at the hospital, they’re gonna need all hands on deck no matter how specialised you are and his wife and kids are gonna go to mums.”

“You look after them son, no matter what the Mayor or anyone asks you to do family comes first.”

“I know that Jim and I will do the best I can to keep everyone safe and that includes you, if you need anything at all don’t hesitate to pick up the phone.”

“Got it kid, you too, take care.”

“So that’s that then” Jensen shrugged

“No it’s not, Jeffrey-Dean Morgan has a lot of pull and a lot of fingers in a lot of pies, the country shutting down doesn’t mean you’re safe. He can get to you or get people to you no matter what the government is saying. You have to be safe.”

“I’ll be safe in Texas.”

“Ring your pack Alpha tell him what’s going on, with your situation and this virus. Warn him of the danger Jensen, I mean it, don’t be blasé or the hero, he needs to know everything to keep you and the rest of the pack safe.”

“Can you stop talking to me like I’m an idiot?”

“Well you have your moments.” Jared smiled tiredly as he ran his hands down his face, he looked tired and pale.

“You ok?”

“I’ve been in a lot of shit and seen a lot of shit go down. I’ve seen IUDs explode, suicide bombers, missile attacks and chemical warfare, and this virus? It’s gonna be like all that and more. There is no training for this and you can’t ask people to sacrifice themselves, this is gonna be a one day at a time, one crisis at a time situation and I’m not gonna lie I’m a little scared.”

“Should you be staying? Considering?”

“I am the leader of these teams, I’m not running. It is my job to keep everyone safe and get them back to their families.”

“But sacrificing yourself is not gonna help them in the long run.”

“Jensen what the hell are you saying? I would never leave a man behind and that’s in any case, whether overseas or here, I don’t know what you’re implying but I don’t appreciate it. Go pack your stuff and report to Chad where you need to get to.”

“Jared...”

“I said go Jensen, I have too much to organise and don’t have time for this.” Jared snapped and turned to his computers, Jensen stood watching documents, video footage and emails flick across the screens on the wall before walking out the room quietly.

***  
  


By dinner the next night Jensen was sitting in the living room of his parents house, surrounded by his family. His mum was rousing him for being so skinny, his sister was tormenting him for all the glitter on his clothes and his brother and father were trying to get information out of him, unsuccessfully with the girls tsking and teasing, plus, as Jensen kept saying, he didn’t know much.

“Give me this guy's phone number.” Alan ended up snapping as Donna placed a pie on the table and Jensen sighed but handed over the phone Jared gave him, he knew Jared wouldn’t answer calls from unknown numbers.

  
  


“Jensen? Everything ok?”

“It’s his father and pack leader, Alan Ackles.”

“Jared Padalecki sir, I have been protecting your son before his court case. Is Jensen ok?”

“Padalecki? I’ve heard of a Marine Sergeant Padalecki...”

“Yes sir.”

“But that Padalecki was an Omega, had quite a reputation for himself, getting into, and out of, tight situations.”

“It’s how I kept myself and my men alive sir.”

“The Padalecki protecting my son is human.”

“No sir.”

“Why does Jensen think you’re not _were_?”

“Because first rule of being a _were_ is you don’t announce yourself. His FBI agent neglected to mention Jensen was _were_ when we took the case, we only found out after and as much as your son is not an elitist he did seem to have a problem being protected by an Omega so I just didn’t tell him.”

“He should know.”

“I’d prefer you didn’t sir, this case isn’t over and he will still need the protection of my firm in the future, it’s best if he doesn’t have any bias.”

“I don’t keep secrets from my children, from any of my pack.”

“Well I fully appreciate that sir and leave the decision up to you. Is Jensen ok?”

“Yes he was just very vague on the whole situation.”

“His situation or the virus?”

“Both.”

“So the Covid virus isn’t going away soon and it’s highly contagious, there’s a lot of people squeezed into this city so we decided it was safer to get everyone out that we could. Wolves are not affected so we have stayed here to assist the mayor’s people and the armed forces.”

“And Jensen’s situation?”

“Is not good. This JD Morgan can get anywhere, has people who can and will do anything. We don’t think they know Jensen is the eyewitness but two of his men got arrested for breaking and entering into his apartment. They didn’t know where Jensen was staying and since it was a private flight there’s no record of Jensen leaving but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have men in Texas. I have given Jensen the address of our compound in Houston for himself or all of you if he thinks he or you are in danger. I told him not to be a hero. If something feels wrong get there and we can investigate while he’s safe.”

“I am pack leader, I won’t leave my pack in danger to protect one wolf, be it my son or not.”

“Which is why I gave him the Houston address. They have his name, if you feel something’s off just get him there, better to be safe than sorry. I’m sorry Alpha but I have to cut this short, I’m required in a task force meeting. Be safe and please, for the sake of all of you, don’t lose my number.”

“I appreciate your honesty Sergeant.”

“Please call me Jared. Good luck.” Jared said and hung up

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Three horrific months had passed since that weekend. Jared had been optimistic when he talked to his men many weeks ago. Three months on and not only could no end be seen but the virus was getting worse as were the casualties and the number of deaths.

And that was the tip of the iceberg, jobs and houses were lost, people were angry, there were riots, looters, it was like the apocalypse was upon them.

He hadn’t seen Chad in weeks, having been in Washington to assist with plans for both casualties and deaths and they seemed to pass in the night on different commands. He can’t remember the last time he slept, he thinks maybe fourdays ago? He wasn’t sure, at this point he didn’t even know what day it was.

After his plane landed back in New York Osric picked him up from the air strip but after a quick pat on the back Jared was back to handling three phone calls on two phones while Osric frowned in concern at him and drove him back to the warehouse.

“Dude you look like crap!” Chad said as he met him in the garage

“Fuck you.” Jared grumbled in reply

“No dude, seriously, when was the last time you slept?” Jared shrugged, “Ate?” another shrug, “Well I know it’s been a while since you showered, you smell as bad as you look.”

“Fuck you Chad, what are you even doing here?”

“Heard you looked like crud, thought I’d come see for myself” Jared turned and eyed Osric who flushed as he dropped his head and hustled out of the garage

“I’m fine, I just need...coffee and for this phone to stop fucking ringing” Jared snapped as it gave out a merry tune

  
  


Two hours later Chad knocked and entered Jared’s office to find him asleep with his head on the desk

“Right that’s it.” Chad yelled and Jared jerked up, a sticky note stuck to his cheek. “You’re out for the next seventy-two hours. Go have a shower while I make a phone call.”

“I can’t just...”

“The hell you can’t. You look like crap, you actually look like seventy year old crap, you’re not helping anyone if you don’t help yourself and remember what you told me? Why kill yourself for someone who will step over your body and move on without blinking. I know it’s bad out there Jared, we’re all doing everything we can to help but we gotta look after ourselves too. Shower! I got this.” Chad said and pushed him out of his chair.

  
  


When Jared reappeared looking not much better but at least not smelling like death, Chad ushered him back down to the garage where Osric was waiting. Back into the car and back to the airport

“What’s going on?” Jared frowned

“I don’t know, Chad just said to get you back to the plane.”

Jared climbed back up the steps and the pilot smiled at him before locking up and taking off.

The phone continued ringing and there were emails to check so he wasn’t really concentrating on his surrounds until the plane jerked at touch down. He looked out the window and smiled tiredly.

“Tahmoe how’s everything going?” he asked as he came down the steps

“Well we’re doing better than you boss, you look worse then that time you had a run in with that grenade”

“Shut up.” Jared answered tiredly, with no heat, as he fell into the passenger's seat of the SUV and closed his eyes.

He felt like he had only been asleep for five seconds when he opened his eyes and looked into emerald green orbs

“Jensen?” he croaked, half a sleep and fully confused

“Jesus Jay you look like death. What’s wrong with him? Is he sick?” Jensen frowned in concern at the pale and half his weight man in the car and fired questions at Tahmoe

“What’s happening?” Jared muttered

“Chad told me to bring him here to check on you and then back to the airport to get him to San An.” Tahmoe shrugged at the young Alpha

“He’s not going anywhere.” Jensen said as he pulled him out of the car and then practically held him up from collapsing, “Tahmoe give me your number, I’ll call you after he’s rested and had something to eat.”

“Jensen don’t tell me what to do.” Jared mumbled although he was leaning on him heavily and his eyes were barley open.

“You look like a fucking walking zombie, this I’m not giving you a say in.” he said as he was handed a business card and he escorted Jared into his house as Tahmoe drove away

“Son?”

“Dad this is Jared, the guy who was protecting me in New York, I’ll do proper introductions later when he’s actually awake, I’m taking him up to the guest room.”

“He’s a big man. Will he fit in that bed?” Donna asked with concern as she looked at the giant relying on her son to stay standing at the moment

“I’m pretty sure the dude has slept in trenches but you’re right, I’ll put him in my bed for now. Come on move it.” he pushed Jared gently

“Stop telling me what to do.” Jared huffed but he was thee quarters asleep and his head lolled on his should as he tried to look at Jensen. His stomach then growled and Jensen’s mother tsked as she headed to the kitchen

Jensen wrestled Jared into sleep pants but gave up on the shirt, it was too hard to manipulate the solid uncompromising body and sat back as his mum brought in a plate of sandwiches and bottles of water.

“Holy shit fresh food.” Jared muttered as he consumed ham, cheese and salad sandwiches, “Sorry Mrs Ackles, it’s just been weeks since I’ve seen anything green.”

“We are mainly self sufficient here, we have gardens and farm land so we’re able to feed our pack and donate the excess to those in need at the moment.” she said quietly

“Well that’s pretty much everyone.” Jared muttered. Donna smiled sadly and walked away and Jensen handed him a bottle of water after he had consumed three full sandwiches, “Stop mothering me.”

“Well I wouldn’t have to do it if you looked after yourself. When was the last time you slept or ate?”

“I don’t know, what day is it?”

“Friday.” Jared looked at him blankly like that didn’t make it any clearer so Jensen said what date it was

“Oh, wow, shit, maybe four, five days?” Jared screwed up his face as he tried to think but just ended up falling back into the bed, almost spilling his water

***

Jensen had finished his degree, even though there was none of the pomp and ceremony he had expected with the piece of paper. He was now on pack land helping where he could. He had a position available for him at a practice but at present he was helping at the local hospital, was helping at the school and was assisting his dad. Yes they were _weres_ and immune as such but the pack intermingled closely with humans and so had experienced the same upheaval the humans had. Everyone was chipping in to keep everyone around them as safe as possible.

He now looked down at the giant in his bed and sighed. Jared was sarcastic towards him, never let him get away with any bullshit and spent a lot of time sighing at him in frustration but Jensen had found himself missing this man and had, on numerous occasions, picked up his phone with the intention of calling; but he was watching the news, knew how bad it was out there and hadn’t want to distract him from matters of national importance.

Jared’s hair was past his shoulders, his skin was pale, what he could see of it under the scraggy beard and unshaven face, and the shadows under his eyes almost looked like bruises; but his lips were still pink and plump and gave Jensen flashbacks to the times they had been on his. He felt bad for even thinking about that, even though his dick twitched aware this was his go to spank bank material at the moment, and he stood up and away from the bed and temptation.

***

Over twenty-four hours Jared slept, he actually didn’t even move, to the point where both Donna and Jensen, at different times, had snuck in to check he was still alive.

Alan had been tense since Jared showed up and terse with Jensen and even though he had been out of the house for most of the time Jared was here he had requested a meeting with Jensen today; which Jensen found odd and a little concerning, since his dad usually just told him things over the dinner table each night.

After two days of sleeping Jared was starting to wake up. Even though his eyes were still closed he could see the lashes fluttering and his breathing was not so regular. He actually started moving around in the bed rather than sleeping like a corpse and every now and then he would mutter words.

Jensen was meeting his dad in an hour so he opened the door to his room to check on Jared before heading out; his nose tickled and he inhaled deeply, what was the scent? Caramel sugar? Where was it coming from? Even as he had this thought Jared rolled over in the bed and kicked off the covers.

The scent hit him like a slap to the face and he almost fell to his knees. Jared?

“Jensen! Down here now!” His father yelled up the stairs commanding him and he broke out of his spell

His voice also woke Jared fully who shot up and spun around to look at Jensen in a half asleep daze

”You’re Omega?” Jensen gasped, his body trembling and his dick filling fast

“Shit!” Jared cursed, “How long was I asleep?”

“Over two days.”

“Damn it, fucking suppressants.”

“Jensen Ackles!” His father’s Pack Alpha voice pulled Jensen from his trance and he turned and walked out of his room.

“Out!” his father snapped

“What?” Jensen asked him confused and slightly dazed

“Out! Go and stay at Chris’s or Steven’s.”

“But...”

“Jensen!” his dad warned

“He’s Omega.”

“Which is why you are leaving. Go!”


End file.
